My Fallen Angel
by Trayia
Summary: After the battle with All for One, Heroes are quick to move towards his base with a plan in mind. Upon entering they find a pod frozen in stasis. Curious as to what they find, they find a man in it.. This man is Percy Jackson, and it is time he relives his life in a new world.
1. Thicker Details

**Thicker Details**

 **I jokingly wrote a Percy Jackson x My hero academia story that took me like an hour to write. Three thousands words of utter bullshit and it somehow managed to be popular. Apparently people like the Pjo/My hero Academia stuff.**

 **So I decided to actually write an actual story with an actual plot. Crazy Right?**

 **Eventually, I'll be deleting my lazy piece that was utter trash. Honestly, the worst thing I ever wrote. Sorry, you lovers of it. Without further ado, welcome to my story.**

"You sure this is the place?" Endeavor asked in a gruff voice as he stared at the building. There was nothing extraordinary about the building, it wasn't tall, nor was it big. It was a normal sized house in the middle of nowhere. This seemed like the cliche of the cliche to Endeavor but All for One had managed to stay out of the heroes sight for so long.

The buff man was leaning against a tree. His eyes were glaring at the house and were awaiting orders to go in and search the base. There were certain things that had to come into effect before they could just prance in there like they owned the place and blow it to smithereens. The hero of fire was growing quite bored with how long this was all taking but he knew the delicacy of the situation. For someone like All for One, this could be a place rigged with traps.

The hero of fire was ignored however as everyone was doing their own thing. This was the case most of the time when multiple heroes came together for a joint operation. Once the operation was a go everyone would work their hardest to complete the goal. It didn't matter what happened in the process as long as in the end the goal was completed. Before the operation would occur was the resting period for all of the heroes.

Endeavor's eyes drifted from hero to hero. Death Arms was a hero that specialized in strengthening his arms, while it was nowhere near the strength of All Might it was still impressive. The man was smoking a cigarette, his fifth one within the hour. The man's hand was shaking in anticipation and if Endeavor knew better he could see a slight grin on the man's face.

In the corner sat Shinya Kamihara who went by the alias Edgeshot, or as most people knew him, the Ninja Hero. The man was rather quiet and cared deeply for his comrades. He would talk loudly if he disagreed with something. The man was a hero through and through. His power consisted of stretching his limbs to do whatever he pleased, most of the time he would make them long enough to hit villains in a flash.

A snort came from Endeavor as he thought of the possibilities that could happen if Edgeshot ever decided to bed a girl. She sure would be lucky that's for sure.

Shaking the thought from his mind, his eyes landed on the R rated hero Midnight. Personally speaking, he never understood why so many people were head over heels for the women. In no way was she 'pretty' or 'beautiful'. To him, he just looked like a normal woman wearing revealing clothing. Perhaps it was young and horny boys that made her popularity shoot up or maybe it was her dominatrix persona. Whatever it was that she did, it seemed to work.

It wasn't a big group of heroes, not the biggest operation he had ever done in his time as a hero but it would perhaps be one of the most important. The fire on his beard flared up and Endeavor found himself grinning in anticipation. He couldn't wait to destroy the bastards base and everything he loved in there. All for One had the balls to attack Japan and now he would be paying the price for it. Not only would he rot in prison but now his home was going to be destroyed. As the new rank one hero, he would show the world what hope meant and he would surpass All Might!

"What has you so excited?" The she-devil asked with a raised eyebrow. Both hands were on her hips and her right one was close to grabbing the whip. A grin that promised sadistic torture was on her lips and her eyes promised pain. "Is that lecherous smile towards me? Perhaps I have to put you in your place, Endeavor."

His prior mood was forgotten as he stared at the woman. "I would never look at you in that way. You're too ugly for my tastes." If it was anyone else telling the woman that then they would be bound in a rope and be carried away with the woman laugh hysterically. Unfortunately for her, he was not a normal man and they both knew that he would take her down in a straight fight.

"This is not the time to be arguing." Edgeshot cut in from next to Endeavor. The man appeared right next to him before Endeavor even realized it. "We need to be conserving our strength for whatever is inside. We do not know what weird machinations he has put in there."

Endeavor slapped his hand away, while he respected the hero that did not mean that he could just put his hand on Endeavor's shoulder whenever he felt like it. "Don't touch me."

"Ah, is little Endeavor mad that he couldn't sense Edgeshot sneaking up on him. I guess the big bad bear is sad that he was beaten. Guess you aren't ready for number one!" Midnight mocked out at him. She always knew exactly what buttons to push and it only increased Endeavors ire.

Taking a step forward, Endeavors fist lit on fire. "What did you say, witch?"

Amusement was plastered onto her features. Her eyes lit up like a Cheshire cat that had just found its prey. "You heard me. The big bad bear is too weak and couldn't even sense Edgeshot sneaking up on-" She stopped talking as she had to dodge a fist to the head. Her eyes glanced back up at the spot where he had just punched. "Well, that's not very nice."

Edgeshot's hand slapped onto Endeavor's arm and held it in place. "Please stop." The ninja told him. Not much more needed to be said, they shouldn't have been fighting in the first place and Endeavor knew that. It was just every time the witch opened her mouth made him want to beat her up even more. She should have gone back to teaching kids instead of partaking in these missions instead. Once more, Endeavor shook his arm away from Edgeshot and leaned back against his tree. He would get a few more moments of rest before they would head on in.

The next few moments were spent in silence, no one bothered on talking and decided to conserve their energy for the course ahead. All they needed now was the 'okay' from headquarters and they would be on their way.

A rustling of bushes made the heroes heads snap over to a smiling detective of the police force. Naomasa Tsukauchi was a well-respected detective in the industry and every time he came to a scene things were ready to go down. His eyes wandered from hero to hero and he let loose a big smile. "Thank you all for showing up and we deeply apologize for the wait." The man went down to his knees and gestured everyone closer. Upon his request, everyone moved closer and the man pulled out a map. Laying it on the ground, he pointed at the top left corner of it. "Currently, we are here. According to the knowledge we have there are only three underground floors."

Everyone's eyes snapped at the house, it was no surprise that with the one floor cabin in the middle of nowhere that there would be multiple underground floors. "No surprise there. The place is puny." Endeavor gruffed out. He could destroy the entire house with one fireball.

The detective's hand went down one floor. "This floor is rather simple. It seems to be the hangout area. This is the place where he would invite most of the underworld members too if he had to talk with them in person and he didn't trust it to be said over the tv. It is our belief that the League of Villains knows about this place, at least the higher up ones. We currently have guards stationed around this house half a mile out in case anything happens to escape you."

"Doubtful." Death Arms commented. "Most likely they will be focused on us rather then trying to escape if anything is in there." The man tapped his large finger against his chin. "I find it doubtful that anything worthwhile is in there, by now most of his minions most likely would have escaped and stripped it clean of valuables if they came here."

"You never know. Some of them might turn themselves in and get a good whipping!" Midnight let out a cackling laugh. It was the craziest that Endeavor had ever seen the witch and that was saying something.

Naomasa gave a weak smile towards them but continued on. "This is the second floor. We believe this is where his bedroom is. It would make the most sense seeing as there one floor below it and he wouldn't want anything to drip down. Keep a sharp lookout and look for valuables that could give us lead on anything in here." His hand went to the side of the page, "On the east side there should be a staircase that leads down. Expect some sort of traps here. It is my belief that most of the valuable information will be on this level. Do not destroy anything if you can, we need to capture as much information as we can with hope of finding the League of Villains next move." The detective looked up and shot a pointed look at Endeavor.

"I'm not that bad." The big man argued. "I can tone it down if I need too."

"Yeah right, and I'm not a dominatrix."

"You are pretty bad Endeavor."

"...I must agree with our friends."

The sound of their comments made Endeavor deflate a little bit. He wasn't _that_ bad. Sure he got out of hand at times but there were people way worse than him. "Whatever, do we have the okay to go in?" His eyes flickered down to the detective as he stood up.

Following Endeavor in suit, the detective brushed off the dirt from his pants. "I do believe that is it. Just remember to save as much as you can. A group of military professionals will be following right behind you and do a full sweep behind you. If anything happens, give a call, we have radios just in case." The detective opened up his hand to show four radio ear pieces. Each hero grabbed one and planted it into their ear. "We will be keeping in touch. Good luck Heroes. I believe in you." The detective showed a heartwarming smile and begin to walk back towards the command tent.

There was a brief silence where every hero glanced at one another. Suddenly Endeavor grinned with a smile plastered on his face. "I guess I get to be the lovely gentlemen that goes first then." Without bothering to listen to anyone's replied, Endeavor walked right up to the front door and punched it, breaking it and making it fly off the hinges.

The last three heroes walked in silence. "Why am I not surprised?" Edgeshot nervously put a hand through his hair. "Every single time."

"Relax Shinya! Besides he has to get his anger out now before we get to the lower levels!" Midnight let out a laugh and followed the fire hero. Death Arms quietly followed behind. With no other choice, Edgeshot sighed to himself and followed suit.

Taking note of the small house, it looked little more than a one single man's house. If Endeavor knew anyone that had a single man in his twenties then this would be the perfect place to settle. Behind him, the other heroes shuffled into the house. "Well, this is cozy." Midnight murmured to the group.

For once Endeavor agreed with the witch. It wasn't his style of a house but it was still a nice house. In the living room alone was a kitchen with furnished appliances and the living room had a small couch with a tv on the opposite side.

"Let's start looking. Our mission isn't to compliment how nice the room is." Endeavor gruffed out.

Midnight rolled her eyes but decided not to comment. The four heroes carefully began to examine the room as they walked around, looking for the hatch or staircase that would lead underground. Carefully they lifted all the furniture in the living room. Endeavor walked towards the bathroom while Edgeshot went into the bedroom. Death Arms walked around the furniture and carefully walked on each spot, looking for a trap door.

That left the kitchen to Midnight. Her eyes were plastered on the appliances. Something about the way they all were positioned didn't feel right to him. Carefully he checked each and every corner. The dishwasher had nothing special, in the past, she had uncovered hidden bases through the dishwasher but apparently, that wasn't All for One's style. As she got to the fridge, she gently yanked on it, trying to pull it forward but it refused to budge. Even with her enhanced strength, it refused to move at all.

Opening the fridge showed little more than a regular fridge. Inside were fruits, vegetables and a bit of take out. In the freezer, it was the same story with there only being some frozen dinners that you bought from the supermarket. As she closed the door and began to walk away, a glimmer on the front panel caught her attention. A button that did not have anything attached to it was on the freezer panel. "I wonder what this does." Midnight murmured, a slight smile on her face as she had an inkling of a feeling that she had found it. Pressing the button, Midnight felt a pain in her chest. The doors to both the fridge and freezer opened up in a harsh fashion and she began to fly back.

Two gruff arms caught her in the air. "Do be careful next time." Death arms gruffed out, he was breathing heavily and Midnight realized he had run across the room. "We wouldn't want you to become a human pastry after all." He pointed at the back wall.

Curious as to what he meant, Midnight followed his gaze and let out a gasp. Standing directly in the fridge on the wall popped up seven large spikes that were about two feet long. It was meant for anyone that didn't know what they were doing. "Thank you."

Gently setting her down, Death Arms looked at the fridge which was now open and showing the staircase that went down. The food had disappeared and in its place was an open area that lead down into an abyss. "It seems you found it." His soft words were spoken but echoed through the house. Both Endeavor and Edgeshot came walking into the room and glanced at the situation. Neither decided to comment about it though and stared at the refrigerator.

"I'll go first!" Endeavor proclaimed. Checking out the door and everything around it, Endeavor began to walk down once he deemed it safe. The dark staircase with its stone stairs seemed to echo with every step he took down. The flames around Endeavors neck gave enough light to see a few stairs down. Eventually, he walked down to a large wooden door. Grabbing on the knob, the door opened as he pushed it.

In the first area was a little a bar. On the shelf stood expensive bottles of liquor. The bar area had five stools and behind the bar was a little hang out session where people could sit and relax. Endeavor walked towards the counter and with a single finger he picked up the dust and looked at it. "This bar hasn't been used in a while it seems like."

"Perhaps the old base for the League of Villains?" Edgeshot asked. Deciding to look around, Edgeshot went behind the counter and looked through the counter to find anything of old.

"It's pointless to look around here, we need to go to the lower levels to see what they got." Endeavor barked at Edgeshot who was checking out the room. "The police force will be in here soon to see if there is anything of value, our job is to go through and make sure it is safe."

Edgeshot nodded. For once the man's words made sense. His hands slowly closed the cabinet that he had been looking at. Reaching up to the radio, he pressed on the small button. "First floor of the house and first floor underground are clear. True Man you are clear to proceed. Do keep in mind there are spikes on the walls on the first floor of the house. We are going deeper in."

"Edgeshot this is True Man, we hear you loud and clear and are sending people in." The radio connection went silent and Edgeshot nodded to Endeavor.

Endeavor walked to the next door in the room. This time it was a plain wooden door that wasn't nearly as thick as the first door. It seemed like an everyday door that you would open to enter a house or go into the bathroom. With ease, the door opened and lead to a marble staircase. This staircase had torches lit on the wall with an undying light. The place looked like it had just been furnished and that someone was in here recently.

Every step that Endeavor took was light and his eyes shifted from where he was stepping to what was in front of him. The round staircase went on for a while until this time they reached a metallic door with a keypad. "Finally we are getting somewhere." The hero murmured. With his fist raised, he let it on fire and punched as hard as he could.

The first door only made a dent in the door. The metal was thicker then he believed but it was clear Endeavor could do damage to it. He raised his bloody knuckle again and punched the door. The door dented in and the hinges barely hung on. One more hit and the door would go flying. The heroes behind him knew it as well as they got into a ready position.

Blood began to drip from his fist but he did not care. His fist was raised and a wild grin was on his face. Hopefully, there would be some villain on the inside that would get a good smacking. Cranking his fist back, he punched the door one last time and it went flying back.

The room was pitch black, other than the door which was only partly seen now. Lifting his hand up, Endeavor willed a light fireball in his hand and walked in. A light was on the side of the room as he entered and he turned it on.

It took a moment but the lights began to flicker on. After a moment the room came into focus. Unlike the rooms above it, this room was plain, completely so. The only thing in the room was a bed and a nightstand next to the bed. On the opposite side of the room was a door that led to the last floor underneath.

Death Arms walked towards the nightstand and opened it. Looking in it, he frowned at what was inside. Reaching in, he pulled out a gold and bronze like pen. "This is the only thing in here." He examined the pen for a moment and twirled it around. There was nothing spectacular about the pen other than the weird writing on the side that he was unable to read.

 **Ανακλυσμός**

"Keep it for now. We could use it, later on, to get information out of All for One, it might be sentimental to him." A wicked grin appeared on Midnight's face. Walking up behind him, she got a closer look at the capped pen. "Seems weird to keep only a pen within the drawer."

"I agree with the witch for once." Endeavor gruffed out. "Keep it, for now, Death Arms, we might be able to use it later on for information.

Before he knew it, the pen was snatched away from him. "Hey!" Death Arms looked like he wanted to say something more but a deep look of concentration was on the Edgeshot's face.

"I… I've seen this before," Edgeshot admitted as he twirled the pen in his hand. "I do not know from where but I have seen it before." His face was clenched and his jaw was hard as he thought. "I will hold onto it for now."

The three heroes watched him with careful eyes but Edgeshot ignored them. The Ninja was thinking about where he had seen the pen from but the light bulb in his brain refused to light up. Even as he twirled the pen back and forth to see every crook and nanny, he couldn't think of anything.

Endeavor grunted, "Whatever, just let headquarters know we are through the next room and are headed into the lab now. Make sure not to break that Edgeshot." He warned. After getting a nod of confirmation, Endeavor walked towards the next door.

The Ninja Hero watched him for a moment. After watching Endeavor examine the door, he called into the detective. "True Man, this is Edgeshot. The second floor is clear, all that was down on this floor was a bed and a nightstand. Within the nightstand was a pen which I have on me currently. We are continuing to head to the last floor. Will keep you posted." After gaining confirmation from True Man, Edgeshot nodded to Endeavor.

Placing his hand on the doorknob, Endeavor opened the door to once more find a staircase. It was a sleek black that went down and seemed darker than the abyss. Once more Endeavor lit up a fireball but it sputtered out. The flames around Endeavors neck began to flicker out and finally went dark.

With a frown on his features, Endeavor snapped his fingers once more to get a reaction out of the flames but nothing came. "My quirk is being suppressed." Endeavor realized. He could still feel the warmth inside his body but it refused to do listen to him. It was almost as if it was… afraid.

A realization dawned on his lips. "Can you use your quirks?" He abruptly turned around. They hadn't even begun to walk down the stairs and this was already happening. After receiving various negative answers, Endeavor slammed the door shut and his fire shot back to life. If anything, it burned brighter then it had before.

"We should contact True Man. I'm sure he would like to know about this." Death Arms told the other heroes. A frown was on his lips. "It doesn't seem right to head down there with the possibilities of not being able to use our quirks, we have no way to defend ourselves other than physical combat."

With narrowed eyes, Endeavor turned to Death Arms. "We have a job to do. As a hero, it is our duty and we will be doing it."

"There is nothing wrong with asking for help." Midnight pointed out. "The possibility of whatever is down there is temporarily erasing our quirk. We have no idea if it could completely erase our quirk. We are treading on thin ice here Endeavor." For once Midnight's playful persona was gone. Her eyes shot up and were shooting a warning towards him. "I agree, we need to call into True Man and let him know the situation."

Endeavor let out a gruff and looked back at the door. It was a weird feeling, feeling his quirk be suppressed. It was something that he would never be able to get used to.

Before he knew it, Edgeshot began to move towards the door and opened it. The ninja looked down the stairs with a blank face on his face. His eyes were glazed over and almost gray and against his will, he began to move down the steps. His feet let out a heavy thud with every step.

"Edgeshot what are you doing!" Endeavor called out at him and went to grab him before he got too far down. His hand reached out to grab his costume but he failed to grab a hold of it. "Shit! Edgeshot!" At seeing no response he glared at the ninja and turned back around. "Edgeshot isn't himself! I'm going after him, Death Arms message headquarters. Midnight come with me, we need to get to him before something happens."

Endeavor didn't wait to check to see if they agree. Immediately he shot down the stares. He couldn't see anything in the stairwell and he didn't know what would happen to Edgeshot. "Edgeshot! Wait up!" He called out, feeling in front of him in case he ran into the ninja.

"Do you see him?!" Midnight called from behind him. It sounded like she was far away and as he turned back around he was unable to see the entrance to the second floor.

"No! Did Death Arms call True Man?" He hollered back as he continued to head down the stairs. He had to get to Edgeshot before the man did something dumb.

He heard Midnight say something from above but was unable to hear exactly what she said. ' _Damint! How far down do these stairs go? All for One, you are a bastard and I hope you starve in prison!"_ Endeavor cursed internally.

Taking another step, Endeavor felt like he was falling and a realization hit him that he was indeed falling. Holding his arms in front of him, he braced for impact. A loud splash alerted him that he was in the water. Swimming up almost immediately he breathed out heavily and gasped for air. Water had always been the opposite of fire and water had always stung him horribly. It was an uncomfortable feeling.

He pulled himself out of the water and continued to breathe at an irregular interval, trying his best to get as much air into his system as he could. With glossy eyes, he looked forward to see Edgeshot standing in front of a giant wall. "I can see." Endeavor murmured as he frantically looked around him. He had landed in a pond, perhaps the size of a football field. Around the pond were various trees and lightning bugs that flew around.

"Edgeshot! What are you doing!" Endeavor turned back to Edgeshot. He yelled at him in an angry voice. It was as if he was talking to his kids. Not only could his kids not listen to him but now full grown superheroes refused to listen to him? "Edgeshot you fucker! Respond to me! Fight whatever this is!" Endeavor hollered out at him. Finally having enough energy, Endeavor got up from the small beach he was laying on and trudged after Edgeshot.

As Endeavor closed the distance between the two, Edgeshot turned around. The look on his face made Endeavor slowly stop in his footsteps. The ninja heroes eyes were now glowing. Bright green was shining in them. " **Do not interfere, mortal."** The voice was feminine and it turned back to look at the wall. " **Your friend will be fine, I only wish to return to my owner."**

Hesitantly, Endeavor took a step forward. This was not a normal thing he was dealing with. The girl's voice was full of authority and anger. The anger was not directed at Endeavor rather it was an anger that had been built over the years. "What do you mean, your owner?"

Her eyes glanced at him for a moment. " **My master once trusted that man, it was a bond of brotherhood that kept the two together. The man decided to break it and tore me away from my master in fear of me awakening him. Now I can get back to him."**

"Your master, is he on the other side?" Endeavor carefully took another step forward towards the weird ghost lady. "Do you plan on waking him up?" A bead of sweat began to go down his forehead. For once he was feeling anxious about this situation. His power was slowly coming back but after being suppressed and ending up in the water it refused to sputter back to life. There was nothing he could do in this situation other than carefully not anger the lady.

The angry look on Edgeshot's face dissipated and he smiled tightly. " **I apologize mortal, I mean you no harm. I have had a rough four hundred years being away from him."** Edgeshots hands began to travel all over the wall, checking around for anything that could give the person that was possessing Edgeshot what she wanted. " **Ah, here it is."**

A three foot long sword materialized in Edgeshot's hand. The blade was a beautiful gold and bronze blade that was sharpened to the extreme. The blade had writing that was written on the side of it but Endeavor was unable to read exactly what was on it. It was a language that he had never seen before. Edgeshot raised the sword up to the sky and struck down in front of him. The wall collapsed and the rocks were obliterated. The cavern began to shake and Endeavor struggled to stay standing. His eyes landed back on the ninja hero once the cavern had stopped shaking.

His eyes widened as he saw what was in front of her. A pod laid in the middle of the room with electric wires that were connecting to it. A computer sat in the corner of the room with a lit up screen. He was unable to see from here what was on it but knew better than to touch it.

" **Mortal."** Endeavor's gaze snapped back to Edgeshot who was now standing next to the pod. A hand was above the pod and in that hand was a single pen. The pen that Death Arms had found only minutes before. " **Promise me something."**

Endeavor almost let out a scoff. The girl had taken control of one of his coworkers and then had the gall to promise him something? An angry gaze from Edgeshot with the glowing eyes made him pause on his retort. "What?!" He barked out at her.

" **Keep the hero safe until he awakes. That is all I ask."** Before Endeavor could get his retort off, the pen dropped on top of the pod and sunk down.

Once Edgeshot dropped the pen, the green light that came from his eyes disappeared and he let out a shocking gasp. "I- What?" He frantically looked around the room until his eyes landed on Endeavor. "Endeavor! What are we doing here! Where are Midnight and Death Arms? What happened? Where are we?"

"You got your body taken over, that's what happened." Endeavor retorted and glanced at the pod in front of him. "The pen that you grabbed hold of was angry and wanted to get back to its owner. Midnight and Death Arms are above and we ended up here after coming down the staircase." Endeavor reached up to his earbud in hope to contact True Man but found it sparking. Sighing to himself, he crushed it in his palm and tossed it to the side. "Can you contact True Man and tell him the situation?"

Edgeshot brought his hand up to his radio and then looked up towards Endeavor. "I have nothing. We must wait until we get someone to come down or try and find a way to escape."

The two of them looked for the entrance of how they got into the cavern. The roof was too high to see anything in the cavern and there was nothing but darkness as high up as they could see.

Seven hours later, a large boulder was smashed on the side of the room and out walked Midnight, Death Arms and True man. Behind them were various heroes and police with equipment. Medics instantly rushed to both Endeavor and Edgeshot, checking on them.

"Sorry gentlemen that it took so long." Naomasa dipped his head in apology. "We tried getting here as soon as possible but the stairs that took away your quirks temporarily seemed to have a wide range and we had to go quite far around to get to you, and find you for that matter."

Midnight walked up to him and grabbed his chin, "What happened to you? You decided to walk off without saying anything and just went down the stairs! What were you thinking."

"He wasn't thinking. He didn't even have control of himself." After explaining the situation to the three of them. The smile on Naomasa's face disappeared and he tapped his foot multiple times as he glanced at the pod where the police force was gathering.

The silence was deafening as all eyes landed on Naomasa. He was the head of the operation and he had to decide what to do with the pod and the person in the pod. There was no information on who could be in the pod and then pen gave little information away. The fact that a pen was able to take over someone's body was worrying enough.

"Sir!" One of the technicians called out. "You better take a look at this!" The technician gestured Naomasa over and the man quietly went over, deep in thought. Once Naomasa had reached the technician, the technician began to chuckle in disbelief. "You aren't going to believe this, according to the DNA sample we were able to take, the man is over 400 years old!"

Naomasa's eyes lit up in shock and glanced over at the technician. "That can't be right. Are you sure the scanners are working properly?" Naomasa found it hard to believe that someone could be that old.

"I'm telling you, the scanners don't lie. The man's name was Perseus Jackson." The technician whistled as he looked through the file of the man. "Perseus Orion Jackson, went missing around when he was eighteen years old. No one could find him and eventually, the police force gave up on the search after seventeen days of searching. As a kid, he shot a cannonball at a bus! This kid is hilarious!" The technician let out a laugh and glanced over his file. "He was expelled from almost every school in his elementary and middle school years, he was able to graduate at his high school however without being expelled once, not too shabby."

"Move over," Naomasa ordered the technician and Naomasa checked over the document briefly. He would be going into a more in-depth search later on but he would have to find if anything looked out of place for the moment. The boy looked nothing out of place, he looked little more than a regular high school student that was for no reason in stasis.

"There must be more information than this." Naomasa murmured to himself. He turned back to the technician that was glancing over his shoulder. "Go deeper and see if you can find anything on the kid. No person would be put into stasis just for this reason." The technician mockingly saluted Naomasa and took his seat back when the detective got up.

His eyes lingered on the pod for a moment. It all didn't make sense, why would a kid be stuck in a pod? Just because he was a trouble maker? "Sir? There is something else on these computers." Another technician called out to him in a formal tone. Spinning his heel, the detective walked towards the computers that were connected to the pod. Upon arrival, the technician pointed towards the screen. "It appears there is a letter directed towards the person in the pod."

 _Dear Percy,_

 _I have many regrets. I have so many regrets that I wish to travel back in time, an ability only given to Chronos and Kronos unfortunately. Even the other Primordials are jealous of their power. Even I am jealous of the power in a way._

 _I...I do not know how to apologize to you. I did not want you to see the world that had been created. I regret so much and I regret betraying your trust. There is so much I wish to tell you and I find myself unable to do so. I am scared of the reaction you will give me and how angry you will be. Not even me or my father would want to incur your wrath._

 _Because of this, I plan on keeping you in here until I die. There is an automated system that when I die will unlock your stasis and bring you back to life. I'm sure you will be able to get out of this cavern one way or another. You are Percy Mother Fucking Jackson after all. The hero of heroes._

 _Hypothetically if I ever end up meeting you again, well, I hope I never do._

 _The world is much different than what you remembered it to be. I hope that you find it to your liking. I changed it to the best of my ability._

 _I will never come down here again. In my drawer in the house above is Riptide, your sword is no doubt also angry with me but I could not allow a magical being to be in stasis with you and wake you up, it was not worth the risk._

 _On the off chance that someone finds this cavern on purpose or on accident, there is a way to wake up Percy. No one would dare come near the entrance of the cavern with a quirk, Stygian Iron surrounds the entrance to the cavern and cuts off the ability for a person to use their ability. The only way anyone would come here is if they discovered the place when they were digging._

 _To wake him up, all that would be needed was a living human to touch the pod. Makes it quite simple for dunderheads who don't know how to use technology at all._

 _Once again Percy, I am sorry for breaking your trust. Just know it was for the greater good._

 _~Nico Di Angelo,_

 _Ps. All for One, that One was never me but it was all for you Perce._

 _At least, that's what I want to tell myself._

Naomasa looked at the message and then back at the pod. Whoever was in this pod was someone that even All for One feared. The detective made the biggest decision of his life at that moment. He walked over to the pod and paused right in front of it.

"Sir? Shouldn't we ask Head Quarters before we turn it on?" A hint of worry was laced in her voice. "This is someone that All for One fears. Shouldn't we be careful?"

A smile graced his lips. "I have a good feeling about this one." With that Naosama placed his hand on the pod and didn't bother to look back.

 _ **If this gets worse favs and follows I swear….**_

 _ **So Favorite and Follow it.**_


	2. Unfortunate Details

**Unfortunate Details**

 **I am writing this chapter not 10 minutes after the last one. I got my coffee and I'm ready to stay up until 4 am to finish it if need be.**

 **The life of a writer, am I right or am I right?**

 **At the end of the story is me responding to reviewers. There will be some information on the story in the responses at the end. If you are interested then read them. I do wish to mention that it might be considered a spoiler depending on how you look at it. I have warned ya.**

Tartarus, it was a place where each villain was designated to go if they broke any major rules in the world. The prison was meant for the ugliest and darkest of villains who would stay there for the rest of their life. The only way to enter the island was through a bridge that was two miles long. Around the island were walls made of barricades that went as far as the human eyes could see. It truly was an impenetrable fortress both in and out.

On the inside of the prison was an underground base that went deep down into the earth three miles deep and a mile wide. The prison was wide, it had to be to keep various villains from interacting with one another and hatching a plan to escape. Almost all of the people that were in the prison would be there for the rest of their lives. Each prisoner was allowed one thing and one thing only. It was always the same for every prisoner and they were given nullifier cuffs that were around their arms and legs to restrict their usage of quirks.

A blond hair man walked down the halls with an objective on his mind and a concentrated look on his face. His jaw was clenched and an angry fire was lit in his eyes. His right arm was in a cast and he had bandages all over his body. He looked little more than a glorified mummy at this point.

As he walked down the hall, he had to ignore the screaming and cursing of his name. A few people here and there would mock him on his appearance and talk about how weak he had become. It was a seasonal routine that happened every time he entered the prison where the prisoners would try their best to get a rise out of All Might and each time they would fail.

His mind was on something else. He had gotten an interesting phone call from Naomasa, a friend who had helped him through all the hard times. All for One had placed someone into a stasis pod and left him there to rot. If what Naomasa was saying was true then All for One had someone in stasis for over four hundred years. There was no reason to have someone in stasis for almost four hundred years and just leave him there. All Might had to figure out why the man had done it and his curiosity was getting the best of him.

A light tap on his shoulder made All Might spin around. The guards that were walking with All Might hesitantly took a step back. The guard on his left was slightly terrified and it was then All Might realized how angry of a look was on his face. Taking a deep breath and calming himself, he looked back at the guard. "My apologies, is something wrong Peter?" He had come here enough to know all of the guard's names.

Peter took a gulp and nodded. "It's alright sir, I just wanted to let you know we took a wrong turn."

Small blue eyes looked around the area they were in. He was right, they were walking in a completely different direction then they needed to. All Might was so caught up in his thoughts and thinking about what he was going to say to All for One that he lost track where to go.

Scratching the back of his head, All Might waved his hand to the side. "Why don't you lead the way Peter. I'm afraid I lost my way there now that we took a wrong turn."

The prospect of leading All Might to the correct area put a smile on the guard's face. Turning around after nodding, Peter began to walk to the direction that they had come from. Soon, they arrived in front of the door where the head chief of Tartarus was waiting with a plain face. To All Might, it was clear the man was deep in thought, wondering what to do next. "Hello, chief." All Might began, tipping his head slightly.

The chief of Tartarus had a humanoid body except he was a bear. He terrified most onlookers when people even attempted to stare at him and for good reason. The man had the power to be a top hero if he chose to be, instead, he decided to live life as the chief of the prison and it kept almost all of the prisoners in check.

His giant teeth appeared and he attempted a smile at All Might. "You aren't looking too great my friend. What happened to those big and muscular arms? I saw your battle with this villain. Most impressive."

All Might scratched the back of his head like an awkward teenager. He was used to getting praise from the civilians. His praise from the civilians was something that kept him going. Getting a compliment from the chief of the department for the prison was a whole different thing. "Yeah, there were a few bumps along the way."

The chief walked behind him and slapped his back. "You did good kid! Now all that is needed to do is buff you back up and you can be in tip-top shape. I'm sure you'll be walking around in a jiffy." A loud roar was heard as the man his head back and laughed.

"Yeah, well I'll try my best…" All Might trailed off, not knowing how to answer the chief.

"Regardless! We do have to check you before you go in my friend! It is customary and must be done before anyone meets a villain. I'm sure you know that." The man's head snapped towards someone who was nervously standing behind All Might. His large bear eyes spotted the man like a fish out of water. "Peter! Come here and tell the man what he is limited too! Let's see how good your memory is!"

Peter walked forward as the other security guard brought out screening equipment to question the man. "A-Ah Yes sir! Mr. All Might Sir! You are allowed a total of one hour per week to see a prisoner unless you are here on government business! If you have permission from the government then you are allotted as much time as you wish as long as there are two to five bodyguards stationed with you in or outside the room! If it goes over a three hour time period the chief of the prison will be notified! Do you have proper identification sir!" A bead of sweat began to go down the side of his head and All Might couldn't tell if it was because he was excited to see his hero or if it was the giant bear breathing down his back.

A barking roar erupted from the chief of the prison and he smacked Peter in the back. "Good! That is wonderful! Good job Peter you got it all correct. Not bad for doing it for your first time to All Might of all people, right?" The chief turned back to look at All Might and if he had them, All Might assumed he would be raising an eyebrow. "Well, you heard the boy my friend! Do you have the proper identification?"

Normally, All Might would have rushed here without a thought but without being able to use his powers he thought of a more rational approach before arriving here. Reaching into his coat, pulled out a few papers and handed them to the bear. The bear glanced over the papers and his face grew angrier and angrier as he read.

"That… That!... THAT SON OF A RABBIT!" In a fit of rage, the chief let out a thundering roar that echoed throughout the prison. The paper in his hands became little more than shreds as he tore it up. "I'll make sure that son of a rabbit only eats once a month! No! He will only eat once a year! After all, he has done and he has the balls to do something like that! Taking away someone's freedom as well! He shall rot in here for the rest of eternity! His grave will be underneath this prison! Scattered so far that no one will find them!" The bear began to go on an angry fit of rage and begun to stomp in a fit of rage. If it wasn't for the fact that the man was a bear, he would have reminded All Might strangely of a little kid at a birthday party that had to go home first. Some of his black furs fell off of his body from the amount of power he was putting into his stomps.

The newest guard, Peter looked hesitant as he tried to call out to his superior. Beads of sweat were dripping from his face and he looked scared. "S-Sir! You can't do that! You could bring the whole prison down!" The guard nervously looked over the railing, if they dropped from the location they were at, they would fall at least a few hundred feet. Possibly more. All Might didn't blame the kid, this wasn't even the worst he had seen of the chief.

The chief kept going on an angry rant. The words from his employee were unheard as he kept stomping on the floor, cursing and letting out the occasional roar after a while. Deciding that his time was needed elsewhere, All Might put a hand on the back of Peter. "Is All for One in there? I'm afraid I must speak with him and I don't necessarily have that much time my friend."

Like a charm, Peter's face lit up with a bright smile. The smile alone reminded him of Izuku and if he knew better then he would have asked if Peter was Midoriya's older brother or something. "A-Ah yes sir! Mr. All Might sir, right this way." In a rush, Peter quickly ran to the door. Opening the door for All Might, the boy smiled brightly and held his hand in front of him. "Right this way sir!"

All Might nodded, his mind on other matters. The hero found himself in a steel corridor. At both ends of the corridor were two thick steel doors. Above each of the doors was a camera that was pointed down at the door, watching for anyone ready to escape. The walls had windows every few steps where people would be watching the corridor to see if anything would happen.

Upon arriving at the door at the end of the hallway, Peter paused in his footsteps and turned around. "Right in here sir, just to remind you, there will be a recording device within the room that records your conversation. For security reasons, you cannot tamper with the recording device."

Nodding to the boy, All Might entered the room and quietly closed the door behind him. The click sound echoed through the small room. The room was rather small, there was a small single clear window between this room and the next one. The only other object in the room was a sleek, black window that people would be looking through.

His eyes eventually wandered onto All for One. The man looked worst for wear. A mask concealed his mouth that was continuously pumping oxygen to him. His face had more wrinkles then it had before and unlike before, you now had no idea where his face was. He looked little more than a monster in a comic book. In a way he was, the head villain in the League of Villains and a killer with countless bodies wracked up to his name

Instead of feeling anger like he normally had, All Might just felt tired when he looked at the man that cause so many issues for him. All Might was still mad after everything the man had done but now he was just exhausted, tired from all the fighting he had been doing nonstop. The battle against All for One was still fresh in his mind and All Might could still feel the pain that was forced on to him from the man standing in front of him.

"All for One." All Might walked up to the chair and stood next to it. The only thing between him and All for One was a piece of glass that either of them could easily shatter. Well now All Might most likely could not, he had gone from being the hero of heroes to being no more than a crippled civilian.

A crinkled smile appeared on All for One's face. The tips of his mouth just reaching above the oxygen mask. "Come to gloat All Might? Though you aren't looking any better than I. Get a little bit roughened up on your way up here?"

The hero kept a straight face. Looking down at his arch nemesis, All Might squinted. The barest of anger was now on his face. "I came for information."

"I will tell you everything that I have told the people before you. I have no idea where they all went. I only sent them somewhere and they disappeared quite quick after that I'm sure. I'm sure if you want to try and get something out of me, well, you can try. Take a seat, Mr. Hero.

Unphased, All Might grabbed on to the chair with his good arm and sat down in it. His dark blue eyes stared at the faceless man in front of him. The silence was deafening as the two stared at one another.

After a few moments, All Might leaned into his chair and slouched. "Why did you become a villain All for One?" The blond skeleton figure was slouching in his chair with a tired look on his face. "Even with the quirk you have, there is so much good you could have done. Why did you walk the path of the villain?"

All Might assumed this would not be something as simplistic as Stain. Stain believed in an ideology where the heroes of today were not actually heroes. The man believed that the system was flawed and wished to change it through his own means. All Might did not come to agree with his views but he could understand where the man was coming from. Staring at the man before him though, All Might doubted All for One would have the same views as Stain, especially since it is believed that All for One has been around since quirks were in their early stages.

The tips of the man's mouth disappeared underneath the mask. It was hard to tell but All Might assumed the man was frowning. "I don't believe that is any of your business All Might. Nor is it anyone's business that is listening in on us at the moment."

"What is the harm in telling a story? It would let us see where you are coming from. I will admit, I do not agree with anything you have done but I am curious about why you chose this path. Was it greed? To be the strongest in the world and to beat all others?" The hero was trying to create a light conversation. The man All Might was arguing with would not easily talk about his past.

The frown soon passed and All for One's lips soon quirked up. "What's with the sudden interest hero? Hoping to join the villains now? Thought in your current state I doubt you would get too far. Most of them would likely kill you if they were given the chance." His voice was sarcastic and teasing. The man felt like he was at the top despite being in prison and unable to leave anytime soon.

A gear sound made All Might glance back. In the corner of the room was a small camera that had zoomed in on the both of them. "Look at that, they don't trust the hero on anything." The words fled from All for One's mouth. With a shaking hand, All for One pointed up at the camera. "You see that? The government doesn't trust their own heroes. What a joke."

All Might didn't say anything for a moment. He was trying to understand why All for One was so mad, did the man hate to be watched or recorded? As someone who had hidden in the shadows all his life, it was possible that he despised being seen in the public eye. "They've been watching you with cameras all this time. Why are you just now commenting on it?"

"I don't know, why have you decided to come in and ask pointless questions?" The man retorted.

It was then All Might realized what he was trying to do, the man was trying to keep them away from the subject so he would not have to answer it. Most likely the thought was discomforting and not something that he wanted to even think about.

Reaching into his coat with his good hand, All Might pulled out a couple pieces of paper. "Recently, a team of heroes went deep into the forest and discovered a small hidden base that you had there. The base was placed out where no one knew about and had been undiscovered for quite a while. is it safe to assume that it has been abandoned for quite a while?" After reading off of the page, All Might took one of the pieces of paper and planted it on the window.

On the sheet was a small house in the middle of the woods. The lips that had been quirked up quickly retreated back under the mask. "Yes, what about it?" There was no emotion in the man's voice and if anything he sounded irritated and mad.

Deciding to continue, All Might flipped a page in his stack of papers. "There is little on the first floor, the only noticeable thing is when you push a button on the fridge, the fridge flings you back into a few large spikes that appear on the wall. Sound familiar?"

"Ah, did something happen to one of your heroes?" Despite the teasing question. There was a hint of force and anger slowly building within All for One. The man's fingers twitched up and by the end of his question, his hand had turned into a fist. "Who knows, if the heroes keep exploring there, something bad may happen to their quirks."

Ignoring what All for One told him, he continued on. "Upon finding a staircase that leads directly down. There is a bar underneath the first floor of the house. According to scans that we took on the bar, we discovered that the last time anyone was down there was forty-six years ago."

"What do you want All Might." There was an irritated tone in All for One's voice. His hand that had been clenched in a fist was now tapping repeatedly on the table in front of him and All Might could tell just by looking at his face that his eyes would be burning at All Might if they were still around.

A small smile appeared on All Might's face. Finally, they were beginning to get somewhere. "Who is he?"

"That's none of your business, and if you know what is good for you then you'd leave it there."

The smile fell off of All Might. "Why is it so hard to answer a few questions. What are you hiding?"

"That's none of your business." All for One repeated. His irritated tone was now full force. "Fuck off you wannabe hero."

If it had been anyone else, All Might would have grown mad. In his old days he would have gotten up, fled from the seen and then punch something really hard without using his powers. Most of the time it was a heavy duty punching back that could not stay on the hook no matter how indestructible he made it. This time, however, something caught his interest. "Wannabe hero? What would you suggest is a true hero Mr. Nico Di Angelo?"

Putting the papers to the side. All Might took out a new set of papers. His eyes never wavered from the monster in front of him. All Might would be lying to himself if he wasn't curious about how All for One would react now. Seeing the man decide not to speak up, All Might began reading the papers that Naomasa had sent him. "Nico Di Angelo, born during World War 2 in America. Other then that piece of information you don't exist anywhere. There has been no sign or talk of you after that. No mentions of schools, hobbies, love interests. Absolutely nothing. All we know is you have a sister that disappeared around the same time as you and your mother who was found dead after being hit by a lightning bolt." All Might read off the paper and then frowned. A lightning bolt was a rather specific cause of death.

A sudden realization washed over All Might. "Quirks were not discovered until the late 22nd century. How?"

"None of your business. It really is not your business." A defeated sigh made its way onto All for One. "I should have never left that message on my paper for Percy. I don't know what I was thinking at the time." All for One's face drifted away from All Might and landed at a wall, finding it more interesting than All Might. "Things were so simple back then." Nico Di Angelo mumbled to himself.

"What was?" The curiosity was growing in All Might and he had so many questions he wished to ask. Most importantly he wanted to know how the man had been alive for so long. Did he have a quirk before anyone else did? Did people have quirks before him? The possibilities were endless and he realized he was turning out to be like his pupil, Midoriya.

"None of your business." All for One repeated the phrase yet again. It was becoming his favorite thing to say to him and All Might doubted this was the last time he would hear it. "The boy in the pod, is he awake?" All for One snapped his fingers to bring All Might back to reality.

"Percy Jackson? Who is he?" According to the reports that Naomasa had sent him, the boy was an oddball during his elementary school and middle school days. There was little more on him, the only other mention was a high school report where they talked about him close to expulsion three separate times.

The man scoffed. "What a joke, you don't know who he is. Do you?"

"Would you care to enlighten me?" All Might's eyes gazed into the face of All for One.

All for One stayed silent, leaning back into his chair. Slowly, a smile crept its way up his face and All Might could see it above his mask. "You really want to know about him?"

All Might was hesitant now. There was something he didn't like about the way that All for One worded the question. "Well, in your letter you said you were afraid him, care to share why?"

Shrugging, All for One turned away from All Might once again. "You'd be terrified of the man if you were to anger him as well. At the mere mention of him having a chance of coming to the battlefield, mon- people ran away as fast as they could. Tripping over one another to get away from him."

' _He was about to say monsters.'_ All Might thought to himself.

"Mr. All Might sir. Your time is up. The chief would like a word with you." Peter's voice came in as a low buzzing sound through the microphone. The sound echoed through the room and All Might sighed to himself. They were just beginning to get to the good part as well.

Standing up, All Might glanced down at All for One. The man stared at him blankly and All Might had the urge to ask one more question. As he stared at the man though, he tossed out the urge.

"Oh, All Might?" All for One called out from his seat. All Might turned around to see two guards enter the room and began to prepare All for One to move back to his room. "If you're interested in learning more. Why don't you bring him here?"

All Might stared at his arch nemesis. He continued to watch him as the guards took him out of the room and wondered to himself why All for One would like to see the person he put in stasis out of all things.

 **UwU**

" _What would you want to do after all this?" Percy was hugging Annabeth from behind. His eyes were weary and tired but he continued to watch as the waves slowly washed onto the beach. The waves were mere inches from their feet._

 _In his arms was perhaps the most beautiful girl that he had ever met. She wasn't the prettiest nor was she the brightest when it came to love. Yet she was his Wise Girl and nothing would change that. With bright blonde hair and startling grey eyes, she was a force to reckon with._

 _Her lips quirked up into a smile and she turned back to Percy. "After all what?"_

 _With furrowed brows, he withdrew his head a few centimeters. "I mean after this resting period I guess? It's only been a few days since the war ended but there's not that much we can do anymore. Do you want to go see your dad in California or?" Percy left the question open ended. It was something that happened in their relationship quite often. Percy would suggest a generalized idea to do and then Annabeth would finalize it. There were very few times where Percy was adamant about something but almost anytime he wanted something specific done they would do it instead._

 _A wry smile appeared on his Wise Girl's lips. Turning her head back to the water, she leaned her head onto his shoulder and slowly breathed. "I wish we could stay like this forever Percy. I wish the war never happened and I wish I could have been with you forever."_

 _Percy nodded, a smile on his face and he snuggled closer to Annabeth. His eyes slowly closed as the only sound he could hear was the gentle waves touching the beach and Annabeth's breathing._

 _Suddenly, his eyes snapped open as he played back the words she said to him. "What do you mean Annabeth? Could have?"_

 _Murmuring something to him that Percy couldn't understand. Annabeth turned to him with a sad smile. "Move on Seaweed Brain. Live for me and find someone to love, Alright?" Percy was so mesmerized by her eyes that he could barely feel the soft lips that pressed against his own._

 _As she pulled back, she shot one last smile at him. "Make sure to roughen him up a bit for me, won't you?" As she finished her sentence, she booped him in the nose._

 _Then everything faded away._

"Things are looking good on our end! Steady heartbeat, he should be coming up relatively soon!"

"Marcus! How is his brain functioning! Anything wrong?"

"He's in perfect shape at the moment sir! All lobes working properly and no sign of damaged tissue!"

"Sir! This X-Ray show's his muscles may not be working properly when he wakes up! The muscle tissue is tight and he may have trouble moving for a bit!

The shouting continued around him but Percy couldn't make sense of it all. Were they talking about someone specific? All that he could see was darkness. He could feel that his eyes were closed and refused to move. They didn't want to move at all and stayed in place. He was slowly coming to his bearings and everything that happened around him.

Finally, his eyes snapped open. It wasn't like in the movies where the movie star's eyes slowly opened and looked around to see what was happening. No, Percy's eyes snapped opened and glanced all around him. The light made him temporarily blind for a moment but soon enough his eyes focused on everything that was happening around him.

He was in a lightly lit room. The white light illuminated the room and all of the doctors and nurses coats only seemed to reflect the light and make it even brighter. Numerous doctors and nurses were rushing around and looking at various equipment. Some were looking at a computer while others were looking at the X-Ray Machine. Some of them were even looking at equipment that Percy hadn't seen before. Had he been in a car accident or something? There were quite a few people around for just one person in Percy's opinion.

Moving his hand to help himself up, Percy found himself unable to do so. Attached to his hand was a cuff that was connected to the hospital bed. Turning his head to his other arm and feet, he found that all his limbs were bound to the bed. ' _Did I kill someone famous or?'_ Was the only thought that entered his mind.

"Alright, people it's time to get out! Out! Out! Out!" Like pigeons flocking towards breadcrumbs, all of the nurses and doctors quickly exited the room to leave a middle-aged man glancing at a computer screen.

His eyes flickered to Percy and then at the screen one more time. Quickly grabbing a pen and writing something down, the man then headed towards Percy. A smile was on the doctors face as he sat down in the stool next to Percy. At the door of the room were two bodyguards that stood on the side of the door. A security measure for Percy, but what had he done?

"Hello, Percy. How are you feeling today?" The middle age man had scruffy hair on his chin and glanced down at his paper. The pen was in his hand and ready to write down on the paper. It was then Percy realized exactly how far away the man was. The man was out of Percy's hand reach.

"Have I done something wrong?" Is what Percy meant to say. However, it came out little more than a frog croak. Frowning to himself, Percy asked for water.

It didn't exactly sound like water but the doctor understood the gist. Standing up from his stool, the doctor walked towards a sink that was in the room and poured some water into a plastic cup. Walking back to Percy, the man slowly let Percy drink the water. Once Percy was finished drinking it, he withdrew the cup from him and placed it on the small table next to Percy's bed. "Feel better?"

He felt much better. He felt rejuvenated from the small amount of water and he now felt like he was wide awake. "Better." His voice was hoarse but at least now was coherent. "Why am I chained up?" It hurt to talk to the man but he had to know why he was being treated like a prisoner.

The doctor winced. "All questions will be answered in due time. A man will come in here in a bit and explain the situation to you. I am just here to make sure everything is okay with you and that you are in healthy condition." The doctor slowly told him as if Percy was mental.

Percy looked at him with a frown but nodded. Percy would go along with them for now but if they stepped out of place at all or tried to hurt him, he would retaliate. It was ridiculous enough that he was chained up like a dog to some hospital seats and now they expected him to wait to know why he was here. The doctor continued to ask him a variety of questions. Some were asked on how his body parts felt, if anything felt off to him or if he was unable to move. The last questioned he responded in a rather snide tone but he was a little angry! Who could blame him?

After the questions were done with. The doctor politely smiled at him and exited the room. The two security guards stood at the door, waiting in place. Both of their eyes stared straight ahead and refused to meet his.

The two looked rather peculiar to him as he stared at them. One of them was a man with an eyepatch on. If you just changed the security clothes to a more scruffier look then he would have assumed the man was a pirate.

On the left was someone rather odd looking. Instead of looking totally like a human, the girl had two small horns on the top of her head. The horns were in a cylinder shape and were a dark brown color like her skin. As Percy continued to look at the people, the door swung open.

A smiling man entered the room, there wasn't anything particular about the man that struck Percy. If you asked him then he would be someone that you would see on a daily basis and forget about quite soon. He looked to be just another normal face walking around.

"Ah hello, Mr. Jackson, How are you doing today?" The man took the seat that the doctor had previously been sitting on. The man continued to smile without a care in the world.

"I would be doing better, but I'm kind of locked down at the moment. Also, I don't know why I'm tied up. Did I do something wrong?" Percy asked him, the man seemed trustworthy enough.

The man's eyes glanced down at the arm that Percy was dangling in front of him. His smile quickly turned into a frown and he glanced at the two guards that were in the corner of the room. "Would you be so kind to help us with this? I don't know why he is chained up in the first place." Despite the kind tone in the man's voice, there was something darker to it and Percy could tell the man was less than pleased.

The two guards also took note of it and shuffled over to them in a frantic manner. Within seconds he was free of all his chains. The guards quickly hurried back to their spots and stood next to the door.

Standing up from his spot, Percy took notice of all his joints. Everything within his body felt sore. Nothing wanted to function the way it did and it felt like he hadn't moved in ages. He began to do some stretches as the smiling man began. "Well first things first, my name is Naomasa Tsukauchi and welcome back to the land of the living Mr. Jackson."

Percy paused in his stretching and glanced over at the man. "The land of the living? Was I dead or something?" He had no recollection of dying. Did something happen in his sleep that he hadn't known about?

A twinkle appeared in Naomasa's left eye, reminding Percy strangely of Dumbledore from when his mom read Harry Potter to him as a kid. "Not dead, but you have been asleep for quite a while. I think it would be better if you sat down for this Percy." Giving the man a strange look, Percy listened to the man and sat down on the bed. It didn't feel nice on his bones but he would listen to the man's request. He did ask nicely after all. "Well, Mr. Jackson. I'm afraid you have been asleep for over four hundred years."

Normally, Percy would have played it off as a joke and would have gone along with it. He would have made some joke about mentioning that what the future is like. Something made him pause though. The way the man carefully worded it and politely asked him to sit down. Percy was glad that the man had told him to sit down, he probably would have collapsed to the floor.

"I… what?" He was at a loss for words. It almost seemed like a dream.

But then a memory hit, he had been at the beach at Camp Half-Blood not moments before. He had been resting with her as they watched the waves, the sun was setting. Yet she turned and told him to move on. It had all felt like a dream. Demigod dreams were good at playing mind tricks like those on people. Almost all demigod dreams had some sort of realness to them.

Finally, he decided to set on "Wow." He really had no other words that he could say. The whole situation was confusing but he could get through it. Perhaps he could find a way to go back in time? Unlikely, but there was always the possibility.

"How… How was I gone for so long?"

A comforting hand found its way to Percy's shoulder. He looked up in shock to see Naomasa smiling at him. "Hey, we will get through this one step at a time. For now, I need to ask, what's the last thing you remember?"

 **Review Responses:**

 **Sandman001: I actually highly disagree with this review. For four hundred years in the future, something like this seems rather easy for them to have. You have no idea what the future will be like and nor do I. To me it sounds simple for them to be able to scan something and obtain information on it. Isn't that what scientists do nowadays? Scan something and gain information within a few minutes?**

 **Perceus Dekiru Jackson: I won't comment on how "Powerful" Percy is. The language barrier will not be a topic in this story, It honestly is a lot of work to make it work in a way that makes sense. I'm not that talented. As for the main cast he will have interaction with them for sure as to how much, I don't want to spoil anything.**

 **DemonSword69: That'd be pretty Awesome, I wish I was that good of a writer.**

 **FAVORITE AND FOLLOW THE STORY. ALSO REVIEW PLZ.**

 **No please, like review and favorite the story? Following is also alright. I lowkey get a shit ton of motivation when I get favorites so like more favorites = faster updates I guess.**


	3. Denying Details

**Denying Details**

 **Join my discord! ugzE9ZF**

 _ **Warning! Mentions of Character Death in this chapter.**_

 _ **Do keep in mind this is an important chapter lore wise for the story. I apologize if this is not something you enjoy to read but it was the best I could make it.**_

Naomasa had been… helpful to say the least. There was still a lot that Percy did not understand. The mere idea that almost everyone had a superpower in this world just blew Percy's mind. With a ton of questions on his mind, Percy quietly listened to what the detective was saying, trying to absorb as much of what he said as Percy could. He was no Wise Girl, but he was still pretty good at understanding the situation in front of him.

"So superpowers exist?" Percy had to repeat the question out loud to him again. He always knew powers out of the ordinary had existed. He was proof of that alone. Percy just didn't understand how everyday people had the powers.

Naomasa corrected him, "They are called quirks, but you are right. In a way, superpowers have made it into the real world and have been around for over three hundred years."

The idea seemed surreal to him. The fact alone he had been gone for so long was confusing and the same question repeatedly was brought back up in his mind, _why?_ Why had he been put into stasis, why was he gone for so long, Why him out of everyone?

"Sir, we're here." A voice called out from in front of the car. Almost immediately after waking up from his sleep, Percy was ordered to get into a car with the detective. There were two black cars in the front and two in the back. Percy almost felt like a prisoner of war with how everything was going. The police force was kind enough to not cuff him back up but the two bodyguards sitting at the front of the limo made it seem like he was on his way to jail.

Looking up from Percy and glancing out the window, a hard look grew in the man's eyes. It was a look of anger and ferocity as his mind was elsewhere. Tearing his gaze away from the detective, Percy looked at the building in front of him.

The building was perhaps the wrong term for what was in front of him. It wasn't a building but a fortified fortress ready to take on the heaviest of attackers. With high steel walls, the place looked more like a modern day Troy then anything else.

"Identification please." A voice shook Percy from his thoughts. Turning over, in place was a man like figure. The only difference is that the head was that of a bear. With bear ears and a snout, Percy honestly thought he was looking at a bear. A hand quickly came up and grabbed his hand. Blinking in surprise, Percy looked down to see his fist was an inch from the man's nose. He had reacted instinctively thinking it was a monster and almost punched the man in the face.

Instead of looking scared or confused, the bear let out a roaring laugh. "So this is the punk that All for One put in stasis! I like him! Naomasa did you see that reaction? That was wonderful!" The bear continued to laugh in a jolly mood. "Man this is the best week ever! I got two new recruits to work at the prison! All for One taken down and now a kid who almost was able to punch me in the face without me even noticing!" Turning away from Percy, the bear looked down at the guard who was holding Percy's hand. "Good job catching his hand kid! I'll give you a five cent raise for that one!" The bear let out a jolly laugh.

The man that caught his hand grinned. The lips on the man were almost feral and amused. "No worries boss! I'm just your personal bodyguard ya know?" He joked with the bear.

The bear waved him off. "Of course, of course. Now come on out of the car, we have to do the proper screening."

Shooting a look to the detective, Percy slowly got out of the car after getting the okay from him. It wasn't that he was intimidated. He had after all fought gods, Titans and even a Primordial. He was just… cautious. Percy was in a new world practically with the things going on around him. It was definitely weird to have to be told certain things. That and Percy had a horrible history with any sort of government agency. Like, really, _really,_ bad.

After getting out of the car, the bear looked him up and down. Examining every part of Percy's body. Whether it was his black hair down to his feet, the bear looked at him with a critical eye, absorbing every aspect of Percy. After giving a few sniffs to Percy, the man let out a jolly laugh that strangely reminded Percy of Santa Claus. "Well, you are all set to go in there, kid! Come with me!"

Blinking, Percy shot a look to Naomasa then the bear. "That's it?"

"Not like you had anything on you in the beginning. I'll take Naomasa's word here as well. I could smell if you had a weapon on you from a mile away! Though I do have to ask, what is that pen in your hand?" The bear looked down and pointed at the small bronze pen that Percy was holding in his hand.

"Ah, this?" Percy twirled it around in his hand. Normally Percy would have put it in his pocket. The only issue is he was in a hospital gown. He had no pockets and they didn't even give him clothes to get dressed. They just shot him over here as soon as possible. Naomasa had been kind enough to give him his pen back, telling him that it was next to him when they found him in stasis. "It's my best friend, a sword to be exact."

Laughter shot out from a few of the guards that were surrounding Percy and the bear. Out of the corner of his eye, Percy took note of how Naomasa was frowning. The detective looked less than pleased with the mocking laughter around them. The bear in front of him didn't look as happy either. He was watching the pen with a critical eye and an unhappy look on his face. "Show me." The joyous tone was gone and a gruff one was in its place.

Shrugging, Percy grabbed his pen and ripped off the cap. In its place almost instantly stood a three foot long blade. The word ' _Anaklusmos'_ Was etched into the blade in greek. As Percy tore out the blade from its confines, everyone quickly took steps back with wide eyes. One of them even rubbed his eyes and stared back at the blade with wide eyes.

The awed looks were beginning to annoy Percy. There was something protective that Percy felt about the blade and seeing everyone make fun of the blade for being a pen and then stare at it in awe just rubbed Percy the wrong way. "What, you all have superpowers and you are telling me that a sword coming from a pen is the most interest thing you've seen it." His voice struck with venom and the guards had the decency to at least look sheepish.

Letting out a laugh as Percy capped the sword, the bear slapped the back of Percy's back again. "That was good! Good! You'd fit right in if you needed a job here boy! Just let me know and I'll get you a spot! I like you kid!"

A slight cough from Naomasa stopped the bear in his tracks. It was his turn to look sheepish as he glanced at the detective and then back to Percy. "Ah, perhaps another time! We have more pressing matters to get to! My name is Goldilocks from the story Goldilocks and the two bears with the little girl! I am the chief of this prison, Tartarus! What I say, goes! Once we walk into Tartarus you will follow our exact rules! I have been ordered for four guards to walk with you at all times! Naomasa and I will be in front of you and lead you where to go. Any questions?"

Percy opened his mouth, two pressing questions were on his mind that needed to be answered. "Why is the prison called Tartarus?" He highly doubted that the prison went that far underground unless the pit had decided it was time to move? Had things really changed that much that humans had control of Tartarus? There was no way.

"Tartarus was named after the greek prison for the ugliest of monsters! Any more questions or can we move on?!" He spoke in an authoritative tone that was rather plain. As if he had answered these questions multiples times in the past to tourists or something.

This question Percy wasn't sure how to begin. The man looked rather proud of his name and Percy didn't know if he had the heart to tell the truth to the man. He opened his mouth to speak but eventually faltered. "No sir, no I do not."

"Wonderful! Move along now!" Goldilocks shouted in a triumphant tone. At once the bear set off and having no other choice, Percy followed in tow. Naomasa followed step by step beside him and Percy could hear the guards walking behind them. The click of their boots clapping with the ground.

They entered the only building within the compound. Despite the massive steel walls, the building in the middle was rather small and didn't look like it fit in the area. No doubt most of the prison would be underground.

He was right, entering the small door. The only thing within the building was an elevator that went straight down. Barely being able to fit, Percy, Goldilocks, Naomasa and the guards went into the elevator and squeezed in all together.

The prison was huge. Once Percy was out of the elevator, he found himself peering over a railing in the prison. His eyes traveled down and down and he was unable to see the end. It was terrifying to think that something was as big as it was when it was underground. While it wasn't as big as the actual Tartarus, knowing it was meant to be the same thing was slightly terrifying in a way. The memories that Percy had of him enduring the pit were something he wanted to leave behind and never remember. They were the darkest moments in Percy's life where he did some truly abominable acts.

An involuntary shiver traveled down Percy's spine as the memories came back to him. Shaking the thoughts away from him, Percy turned away from the railing and began walking in a hurried pace to catch up with Goldilocks and Naomasa. The bear jabbered on how happy he was being the chief of the Tartarus. He went on and on about the details of how the prison was made and why it was needed in the world to lock up the most horrible of criminals.

As Goldilocks went on and on about the prison, a sudden thought occurred to Percy. "Why am I here?" He asked them. The question rushed out of his lips before he could stop it. His ADHD was getting the better of him but what could he do? He acted on impulse.

Both Goldilocks and Naomasa stopped in their tracks and looked at him. A realization dawned on Naomasa's face and he lightly chuckled. "You are here to meet the one that put you in the stasis of course." He told Percy.

A curious light shined in Percy's eyes, he had so many questions and now he was going to have them answered. "I see." His voice was hushed and he quietly looked forward. His thoughts began to wander elsewhere. Every time he gained another answer, more questions seemed to appear in his mind.

They eventually arrived at a steel door deeper into the prison. The chief turned around and stood next to the door and with an authoritative tone, he spoke, "Peter! Up front!"

A loud rustle was heard from behind Percy. One of the guards quickly came forward, almost tripping over himself on the way. Once he stood next to the chief, Percy got a good look at him. The boy was young, around Percy's age and he looked terrified standing next to his boss. "I-I'm here sir!"

With a barking laugh, the chief slapped the back of Peter. "Give him the information he needs to know! It's only been a few hours since All Might but surely you remember!"

The boy gulp and a bead of sweat went down his face. "A-Ah yes sir! You are allowed a total of one hour per week to visit a prisoner unless you are here on government business! If you have permission from the government you are allotted as much time as you wish as long as two to five bodyguards are stationed with you in or outside the room! If it goes over a three hour time period the chief of the prison will be notified! Do you have proper identification sir!" The boy was barely able to stammer it out and once he finished, his gulp seemed to echo through the prison.

Percy wanted to ask if the boy was okay. Peter looked like he was going to pass out at any moment and collapse to the ground from a heart attack. Before he could ask, Goldilocks let loose a roar of laughter, "Peter! That was wonderful my boy! Good job! Word for word! Impressive!" Turning away from the boy, Goldilocks looked over to Naomasa. "Now I already got a phone call from headquarters. The boy can stay for as long as he wants."

Goldilocks turned to look at Percy and the happy tone of his dissipated. A scowl formed on his face, "The man you are about to talk to is a criminal. Even if he is a criminal, I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to hand over that sword of yours. We cannot risk the man dying." The man held out his paw in front of Percy.

It took Percy a moment to figure out what he meant. A lightbulb eventually went off in his head and he hesitantly reached out to drop the pen on the palm of Goldilocks. Before he did, he looked up at the bear, "I am getting this right back, correct? You aren't going to do anything to it?" Anaklusmos was the only thing he had in this world at the moment. It wasn't surprising that he wanted to hold onto it and Percy was sure that Goldilocks would understand that.

"You have my word as chief of the prison. No one will be touching this pen but I and you will get it back after talking to the criminal." There was truth in what the man said. Finger by finger, Percy slowly let go of the pen until it fell down into the paw of the bear. The moment it fell, the bear caught it and put it into his coat pocket. The demigod stared at the bear for a moment and slowly tore his gaze away to Peter. "Alright, you lot. All of you follow the boy in, make sure two of you are in the corners." With his free hand, Goldilocks lifted up his thumb and pointed in back of him.

Peter slowly opened the door and gestured him forward. Percy's eyes flickered to Naomasa for a moment. For some reason, Percy found he could trust the detective out of everyone here at the moment. He had been the most caring out of the group of superpower people he had met so far.

"I'll be on the other side of the window Percy, don't worry."

With those words, Percy entered the corridor after Peter. Several guards followed behind them. It was a small and narrow passage. Percy's feet met the ground and sent a quiet echo through the corridor. It was an eerie quiet and one that wasn't suited for Percy's ADHD. The demigod felt the need to move around and quickly leave the confined place.

At the end of the corridor, Peter quickly spun around. "Just to let you know sir, all conversation between you and the prisoner is recorded. Tampering with the recording devices is not allowed and you will be kicked out of the room at once if it is found that you are messing with the recording devices. Any questions?" Percy slowly shook his head and Peter opened the door.

The room was small, there was a single wall with a small window on the opposite side of the door. Behind the window was a faceless man. The man had nothing on him and was perhaps on the higher end of terrifying things that Percy had seen. The only thing that could be defined on the man's face was his lips that were hidden behind a mask. Percy quietly stepped forward and sat in the chair in his hospital gown. Two guards shuffled behind him and stood on both sides of the doorway.

There was a silence between him and the man. Despite the man not having eyes, he was staring at the general direction that Percy was in and he never bothered to turn away. If anything, the man looked displeased at the fact that Percy was sitting in front of him.

Something was off about the man in front of him, Percy decided. There was something familiar about the man. Percy watched him with a closer look and took in what he looked like. The man was bald. Multiple scars ran all over his face and where his eyes were supposed to be were two eye-shaped slots of skin. It was as if the skin had been made to go over his eyes and grew that way in the beginning for some reason. On top of his mouth was a small mask and next to him was a cylinder can that had a pump lead directly too it.

"So, the hero of heroes finally visits." His voice was raspy as he talked and slightly muffled from the mask. "What are your questions then Percy?"

"Your name would be a big help for one," Percy responded to the man. There was no reason to pull his punches in asking questions. If the man truly was the one that put Percy into a four hundred year stasis then it would help to know who it was.

On both sides of the man's mask, his mouth curved up and was barely noticeable as he smiled. "Next."

Light tapping was heard in the room and it took a moment for Percy to realize that he was tapping his right foot on the floor. This was all a game to the man in front of him. "Are you a demigod?"

"Yes." His response was brief and snappy. It was as if Percy was playing a game of Guess Who demigod edition.

"Did you fight with me against Gaia?"

The man was quiet for a moment, debating his answer before he told Percy. There was something in the tone as he said it that made Percy pause. "Yes."

"Hair color?"

The smile grew wider, "I am bald, unfortunately. As for my hair color, before I went bald, it was black."

There were only a few demigods that he knew that had black hair. Despite it being a relatively popular color in the world, with demigods it was nowhere near the level of being seen. A sudden dread came into his heart as he could only come up with a handful of demigods that he knew that had black hair. The number was then cut in half as Percy realized this was indeed a male in front of him.

"Eye color?" Percy hesitantly asked. The dread in him beginning to build. Part of his was praying that the answer wouldn't be correct.

"Dark Brown, borderline black."

The tapping that Percy was doing stopped. The son of the sea had been sitting in a straight up position but he soon slumped down as he heard those words. He had only known two demigods in his life that had black hair and eyes that were close to black. "Nico." The words that fled his mouth seemed so light to say. It was only one word that was said and yet the weight of it was close to him holding up the sky.

The man's lips turned into a half smile. "Hello, Perce."

Silence washed over them as neither had anything to say to one another. Billions of questions answered Percy's head and he had the sudden urge to scream out and throw questions at Nico. Every possible idea on why Nico put him in stasis made no sense to Percy, none of it. Taking a deep breath, Percy asked the number one question that had been on his mind. "Why?"

"Why what?" Nico asked in a calm voice. The smile had disappeared behind the mask and Percy knew there was no emotion on the faceless man. "There are quite a few why's to be said here."

"Why did you put me in stasis?"

His lips curled back up into a smile. "See, you aren't that much of a Seaweed Brain, though compared to Annabeth I assume everyone is a Seaweed Brain."

"You didn't answer my question." Percy pointed out.

The small smile disappeared as quickly as it formed. Both of Nico's hand fell onto the small ledge that was in front of the window on his side. No doubt the man was trying his best to find a way to say all of this. "Well, it all started with Gaia's death I suppose."

Percy said nothing as he stared at his former friend. There was a mix of emotions that were plaguing his thoughts and the son of the sea was worried about what would fly out of his mouth if he decided to start talking. Seeing that Percy wasn't going to ask any questions, Nico continued.

"Days after the war with Gaia ended. My father received a message from Tartarus and Nyx. Despite popular belief, the two of them were able to leave the pit whenever they desired. They were less than pleased to learn that Gaia had been killed." Nervously, Nico began to tap his fingers in front of him. "Not only were they mad, but they also gathered the rest of the Primordials together. A total of thirteen Primordials were gathered together."

In Percy's life, he had known Nico to be many things. An annoying kid at times was perhaps the most popular one out of all of the things that could be used to describe Nico. One thing Nico was not, however, was a liar. "I really don't like where this is going."

The nervous tapping stopped. Letting out a deep breath, Nico continued, "Almost at once, my father brought this up with the council. At first, no one believed him. The war had just ended after all and no one wanted to partake in another war. Not hours after my father brought the news to the council, both Zeus and Poseidon were told the same things from Pontus and Chronos. The situation was dire and the only ones that knew about it were the gods of Olympus and I."

Percy found himself on the edge of his seat. His heart already began to pound in nervousness. They had barely been able to take down Gaia and slay her, that was when she was just waking up and not in her prime and that was only one Primordial. Now they were talking about multiple Primordials that were wide awake and ready to wreak havoc. Already Percy could see where this was going and his foot began to tap once again in nervousness. "We were all going to die." Percy quietly mumbled to himself. There was no way that everyone would be able to live through another war with that many Primordials. It would be impossible.

Nico quietly nodded. "The gods believed it would not be worth the effort to try, most of them were ready to accept their fate. Exactly one week after the war with Gaia had ended, the gods made their move. They knew they weren't going to be able to fight the Primordials and win so they went and talked with the other mythologies. Christianity, Norse, Egyptian you name it. They recruited every mythology on the planet in fact."

Sea green eyes blinked multiple times. The Greek gods asking for help was not something that happened too often. In fact, it had never been done with Percy's knowledge. Zeus had always been rather stuck up when it came to asking for help. The fact that he stepped up as a ruler and even allowed it showed the direness of the situation. "That doesn't explain-"

"It does though Perce," Nico argued at once. "In case the war failed, the Greek pantheon had to live on _somehow._ Once every aspect of a pantheon fully dies out, every living person, thing, place from the pantheon fades!"

It took Percy a moment to realize Nico's position. Nico was holding himself up with his two arms and leaning close to the window. His breathing was heavy and after a moment he collapsed back into his seat, breathing heavily. Percy quietly waited for Nico to regain his energy and for his breathing to steady out. "Every Pantheon did it with their most beloved mortal hero. As long as the hero wasn't immortal, they were put into stasis."

"So where are they? Why would they pick mortal heroes instead of immortal heroes? That makes no sense." Percy asked.

"According to the gods, every time an immortal is put into stasis, they eventually go crazy since they are still awake. Athena mentioned it but most immortals end up killing themselves in stasis to alleviate the boredom. I don't know why that is but I didn't decide to question it. As for the other pantheons? Most of their legacies are living on. Most woke up immediately after the war."

There were still too many questions to ask that Percy didn't know which ones to ask. "Why did I not wake up then?"

Nico ignored this question. Instead, his head turned away from Percy and he stared at the wall, finding it more interesting then Percy. "The war was a catastrophe. Two weeks after the war with Gaia marked the beginning of the Primordial War. Humans, Animals, Gods, Monsters. Every living organism on the planet was affected and almost all died. Camp Half Blood was wiped out in a day. The Primordial's had their own types of monsters that they had hidden away and no one was prepared. Perce everyone died after day one. _Everyone."_

The son of death stopped his movement. It was as if his entire body had frozen in place and he was trying to figure out what to say. "I had been running as a messenger all day. Running between the camps nonstop. When I arrived back to Camp Half Blood it was just gone. There was nothing left other than monsters feeding on people."

A sour taste had made its way on Percy's tongue. There was something annoying with hearing this and not being able to do anything about it. "Who the fu-"

"By the time the war ended, everyone was dead. Everyone was gone. There was nothing left to rebuild on. The humans were mostly left untouched. The Primordials did not bother to touch the Mortals. A few of the Pantheons had faded by accident from the Primordials coming across their hiding places." Nico stopped his thoughts, trying to find the right words to continue on. "The Primordials destroyed everyone, they even found a way for gods to permanently fade four days into the war. By the end of the week, almost all the gods were dead. By the end of two weeks, everything was just gone." Nico's voice cracked. His face refused to meet Percy's.

It took Percy a moment to notice that he had begun crying. The mere thought of learning that all of this had happened and he had done little more then sleep was an uncomfortable feeling in Percy's heart. He had done nothing but sleep while all of this was happening.

"By the end of two weeks, they found me. I had been shadow traveling nonstop and as one of the last living remnants of a mythology I had stood no chance after being on the run for so long. Nyx was the one to catch me. I...I can still hear her taunts in my ear to this day."

"Nico. I need to know." Percy told him. There was an urge in Percy's tone.

Letting out a shaky breath, Nico continued. "There was an issue, As everyone was fading left and right, there was an abundance of power that Chaos could not hold in the void. Despite having the void, the power of all combined deities had grown too much for her. So she had to release it. I was the test for them to see if they could inject mortals with powers of other deities." A wretched grin made it's way to Nico's face. "I survived, just barely. According to Nyx, they tested other demigods that had somehow lived and I managed to live throughout it all. As a congratulations, they placed immortality on me. The ability to steal other people's powers. In order to not go bat shit crazy, I had to continuously steal other people's powers. Tartarus's last gift to me before the Primordials all fled the planet, not bothering to deal with it anymore." A dry chuckle erupted from Nico's throat. "What Tartarus forgot to tell me was that I would go crazy from being the last immortal left on the planet. A fitting end for me I suppose."

"Nico," Percy warned, not liking where it was going. "Stop that train of thought."

The son of the underworld snorted, "I thrive in death Perce. That won't have any effect on me." The faceless man began to laugh. It was a laugh of relief and sadness. "Finally, I can finally sleep."

"Nico. Don't you dare." Percy still had questions that had to be answered. The way Nico was sounding to Percy was suicidal and it was something that Percy did not need to be hearing at the moment. There was so much that Nico decided not to mention.

A single hand made its way to a mask that was in front of Nico. "One more thing Perce. She told me to tell you to move on. Live life a little why don't you?" With that, Nico ripped off the mask. Loud raspy breathes were heard erupting from the man in front of him.

Immediately Percy stood up and banged on the glass. A single crack dented the window after the first punch. Percy went to punch the window a second time but both guards grabbed him from behind and held onto his arms."Nico fucking put that back on! Nico!" Percy desperately tried to get his words to reach out to the demigod, the last demigod according to Nico.

The man continued to gasp for air before it slowly came to a standstill. Percy could just watch in agony as the man slowly dried up like a fish. Once the man stopped breathing, the two guards slowly let go of him. The door on Percy's side of the glass slammed open and out walked Goldilocks with Naomasa. Almost immediately the two guided him out of the room.

The last thing he saw was a man that he considered a brother, smiling with a broken smile and a face that was no longer recognizable.

 **Sorry it's a little shorter than normal. Work was hell this week but I wanted to release something. I might come back later and add more details I just want to stay on my weekly schedule. I'm sorry if this disappoints any of you! :(**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Gamelover41592: Idk why I made Nico the bad guy. I honestly just thought with him being closely related to death it was a possibility. Sorry for not having more details.**

 **Have a good week peeps.**


	4. Accepting Details

**Accepting Details**

 **So, it's about my seventh time writing this chapter and I can't find it in myself to like what I'm writing. I hate everything I've written so far and have even deviated from the outline to find something that I can enjoy while doing this. The issue is I haven't.**

 **Do keep in mind I also took a break, I have no excuses that should be shared haha. Well, hopefully, I get it right on this one.**

 **Reviews as always at the end?**

"Do you realize the repercussions of what just happened?" A seething tone was on the other side of the glass. A snarl was let out after the man's rhetorical question escaped his mouth. "All for One just died. Not only did he die, but he did it on your watch!" A hand slammed on the table, creating cracks in its foundation. The man let out a deep breath and one could hear the sigh that escaped his lips.

Goldilocks had a stern face on. The cold feral eyes that the bear held were directed at the man. "There was nothing I could do. He acted on his own will. If you don't believe me then watch the tapes-"

"I believe you." The man grunted out. "The issue is the villains that have learned that their leader died. Will _they_ listen to you?" Silence filtered into the room before the man let out another sigh. Grabbing ahold of his chair, he slightly pulled it out from under the table and sat down in it. "We have no idea how the villains will react. They could go into hiding and bide their time, getting ready for something big. They could also go on a rampage throughout the cities and start murdering innocents in a fit of rage! Do you see my issue here Goldilocks?" A hand shakily went through the man's hair. "This is not what I was expecting."

"It was not what I was expecting either sir."

Silence once more went into the room and the two were quiet. Neither knowing what to say. One of the greatest villains of all time had just died and it was highly unlikely that the other villains were going to let this fall through. That, and the reporters by tomorrow would be all over the place.

"What do you want me to do sir?"

The man grunted again. "I'm sending reinforcements to your prison, we have no idea if the villains are going to try and recover the body or perform a jailbreak. For now, you're on standby." The man got up from his seat and began to walk out of the room. Once he arrived at the door, he paused. "Other than All for One's death, good work. The head's are very pleased with what we were able to learn from All for One."

The clenched fist that Goldilocks had in his hand slowly unraveled, and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "Thank you, sir. What of the boy?" Goldilocks asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

The man turned to look at him and rose an eyebrow at him. "He will be set free with a close watch on him. Naomasa is already preparing for him to go to school."

Goldilock's brows furrowed closely together. "School, didn't he-"

"Blow up a school bus? Hell yeah, he did. He's perfect for a hero."

' _Tick Tock'_

' _Tick Tock'_

' _Tick Tock'_

On the wall that Percy was staring at was an old fashioned clock that went back and forth. The demigod's eyes kept glued on the only thing that managed to alleviate his boredom, as he sat within the room.

Sitting was perhaps the wrong term, the demigod currently was laying upside down with the blood rushing to his head. He had been in this room for almost two days with food being delivered to him through the door.

It wasn't a prison, at least, Percy told himself that. Well Percy knew better realistically. The place was designed to hold him here, and if Percy so chose to break out, they would swarm him within seconds. Not that he would try to break out mind you, well hopefully. He could only take so much of this.

His eyes eventually drifted back to the clock's pendulum that continued to swing back and forth. Eventually he began to find a pace where he could say 'ding' and time it up perfectly with the clock.

' _Tick Tock'_

' _Tick Tock'_

' _Knock Knock'_

Percy froze for a moment at the last one and his eyes traveled to the door. Two bright sea green eyes stared curiously, waiting in anticipation and hoping that something would walk through that door. After a small moment of silence that didn't last long, Percy called out, "Yes?"

"Percy, it's me, Naomasa. If I could have a moment of your time?" The man's voice was quiet and soft.

The son of the sea wanted to raise an eyebrow at the door but it would be proven fruitless considering the man wouldn't be able to see it. "C'mon in." ' _Not like I'm doing anything after all.'_

Naomasa jiggled with the door handle for a little bit before allowing himself inside. His eyes were bloodshot red and heavy bags laid under both of his eyes. The demigod took note of how cheerful the man tried to look when he smiled, but in all honesty it looked more to Percy like he needed some rest. "Ah, Naomasa? You sure you don't need to take a nap or-"

"I'm good." He said a little too forcefully, "I'm good." He repeated in a lighter tone and his smile came back in full throttle. "What's important, is how are you holding up? I'm sure it hasn't been easy spending your time in here."

Considering the demigod had been through literal hell and made it out alive, being locked in a room when the last friend you had known just died, really wasn't as bad as it sounded. "In all honesty? I'm bored. Really bored. I'd like to visit the ocean whenever, the sea water calms me down."

The man nodded. "Well depending on how this conversation goes, I'm sure you will get right to it. Would you like to stop sitting upside down and come visit me at the table?" It was then Percy took note of the small clipboard in his hand. In Naomasa's other hand he held a pencil and under his armpit it was a folder.

"Um, I guess?" Propping himself up from his bed, Percy slowly got up and wandered to the small table. "I'm assuming this is an interrogation?"

"Interview." Naomasa tried to compromise with a different term.

"Interrogation it is. What can I do for you today?" Percy plopped onto the chair and gave an amusing smile, trying to lighten up the tone in the room. For some reason it felt terribly cold and depressing and his ADHD wasn't able to handle it.

The detective quickly caught on and gave a small smile back. "I suppose so. Would it be alright if I asked you a few questions Percy?"

"Higher ups curious about me?"

"You could say that." He replied hesitantly.

Percy hummed to himself for a moment and playfully tapped his fingers on the table. "Well I suppose so. What do you need from me?"

"Well." Naomasa straightened out his back, the bags under his eyes grew with the dim lighting within the room. "As you know-"

"Naomasa." The man paused in his questioning and looked up at Percy with a raised eyebrow. Percy looked at the detective and gave a reassuring smile. "I'll answer these questions as best as I can for you, but there are some things I can't talk about."

The detective gave a small smile back, "Okay Percy." The detective let out a slight breath and his eyes went from left to right as he spoke, "As you know, recently the hero known as 'All for One' has passed away, committing suicide. How has this affected you?"

Tilting his head to the side, Percy let out an exasperated sigh. It really was going to be like this, wasn't it? "His death was sad and I miss him already. I would have liked to have asked him more questions though." Percy tapped his finger on the side of his cheek. "Some of the things that he said doesn't make sense."

"Like?" Naomasa's eye held curiosity in them as he peered down at Percy with interest.

"The biggest question I have, is why did they leave?" Percy wondered out loud. "Never mind, perhaps it's something best left for another day."

Curious yet dead tired eyes watched him for a moment. The small smile slowly disappeared from his face. "Well then, perhaps we should move to the next question shall we? Do you realize what happened when All for One took off the mask?"

"He died?"

Naomasa pursed his lips in slight disdain. "Perhaps it would be better if I explained some things to you. Your friend Nico, who is also known as All for One, is someone who is considered the number one villain in the world. Not only has he stolen multiple quirks from people, but he has also killed more people then can be accounted for. Since the number one villain has died, there are quite a few things that could happen. I won't go into details but there are two things we are expecting to happen, one is that the villains will go on a rampage and kill many innocents or they will try to get into the prison to retrieve the body."

"Or at best they go into hiding, but that is only a more terrifying thought." Percy added has he thought about it for a moment. It was weird to see what Nico had become, and part of Percy wondered if there was something else that Nico hadn't told him. They were in an open area with multiple cameras.

Naomasa nodded at the son of the sea. Coal black eyes seemed to pierce into him, and they slowly became even darker the longer they stared at Percy. "Indeed, we have no idea how the villains will proceed. What would you believe in the best course of action?"

The hairs on the back of Percy's neck shot up, these was no longer questions about him. They were questions on how to deal with Percy if he decided to take one wrong turn. The friendliness with Naomasa but this was now bigger than just the two of them.

Percy's eyes drifted around the room before he answered the question. His eyes went to the normal corners of the room to look for the cameras, and found nothing. His eyes slowly went lower until a sharp look from Naomasa cut him off. ' _Don't'_ His eyes screamed at him. Sea green eyes eventually went back to coal black ones and an unspoken talk happened between the two.

"Well, first I would hold and plan, and when the time comes I would act."

"That's not very specific." Naomasa hesitantly replied. "What would you do when the time to act came?"

Percy shrugged his shoulders, "I would kill everyone that would try and hurt the innocent people."

There was a long and deafening silence. Sea green eyes slowly turned dark and stormy as they looked to Naomasa. It was clear that Percy wouldn't be changing his mind on what he thought anytime soon. Naomasa looked as if he had aged quite a few years from that proclamation.

"I see," Whispered the detective. The man pinched the bridge of his nose together. "While killing isn't illegal, it is certainly looked down upon Percy. Immensely looked down on. Your image in the public could-"

"Naomasa, do I look like I care about public image? At the end of the day people looking at me in disgust is great if it means saving one more life."

There was a bitter silence that was hung throughout the air as he spoke his words. The words were spoken with such confidence that even Naomasa had to stop what he was doing. This wasn't the plan that his boss was aiming at earlier when the man spoke to him. The higher ups truly believed that he would have issues with killing someone. Were heroes back in the day this different than what they are now?

"I-" A door swung open from behind Naomasa and Percy's eyes peered over the man's shoulders. There were two people that walked into the room. Well if one of them could even be counted as a person.

The first to walk into the room was a scrawny man with blond hair that looked little more than a skeleton. His skin seemed to be so close to the bone that if you tore it off there wouldn't be any muscle there, just bone.

The second… thing that walked into the room was slightly different, Percy had trouble decided _what_ exactly it was in the first place. The only thing that he could truly decided on was that it was some sort of rodent. The most interesting thing about the rodent was that it was dressed in fancy dress clothes. The ones that Percy would see in magazines when people decided to dress up their dogs for a fashion competition.

"We can take it from here Mr. Tsukauchi!" The small rodent said in a joyous tone as he entered the room and walked towards the table. He held his small paw towards the demigod. "Hello Mr. Jackson! My name is Principal Nezu and I am the Principal at U.A. high school! If you have any questions, please let me know before we get started! If not, wait until the very end to ask any questions!"

"Um, hello?" Percy responded. The sudden flip in atmosphere that Percy just went through was something he wasn't exactly ready for at the moment. "Good day Principal Nezu?" It came out more as a question but it brought a bright smile to the rodents face.

"Learning already I see! You will be quite an excellent student! I cannot wait!"

Percy's head slightly went back and an unreadable look appeared on his features. "Um yeah, I don't do schools Nezu sir, so I'm going to have to apologize in advance but that's a no go from me." His thoughts drifted back to each and every time he had been kicked out of school and he mentally cringed. Big time no.

Naomasa also seemed to disagree quite quickly with that. "Principal Nezu! We aren't done with the interview regarding-"

Letting go of Percy's hand, the rodent looked over to Naomasa with a knowing look on his face. "I understand that you weren't done with the questioning, but after his final answer I couldn't help but feel a sudden interest in the boy! We already know what your bosses want, and I can understand that. I think we can come to an agreement that will benefit the both of us though regarding the boy! He would fit wonderfully into U.A!"

Naomasa and the skeleton man shared a glance with one another. Both of them then in turned looked to Percy who looked back at them with a raised eyebrow. It was clear that no one within the room had any idea what to say or do at the moment.

Finally it was Percy that decided to speak up. "Mr. Nezu sir? I don't believe I can go to school."

The rodent looked taken aback and almost in disbelief at what Percy just told him, "Well why not?"

"I just don't think that I would fit well within the school environment. For personal reasons, sir." There was no way he was going to tell the man he had a tendency to get kicked out and expelled from every school that he had ever been in.

It didn't really matter when the man already seemed to know that though. "Oh I have already read your file! Firing a cannon ball into a school bus! Quite indigenous of you I must say!"

The disbelief must have been noticeable on Percy's face because the skeleton like man just quietly shook his head at Percy. Naomasa ended up turning to the man with a frown on his face. "Principal Nezu, there are reasons on why we must finish the questioning."

"Reasons that I don't care about. After all, actions speak louder than words. You would know that better than anyone, wouldn't you ?" The detective kept quiet but there was a small pleading look in his eyes. "Regardless Mr. Tsukauchi! I have already gotten the okay from your superiors and I marched here right after! He is all set to go to U.A. if he so chooses to accept!"

"Didn't I just answer that question?" Percy spoke before thinking, and three heads snapped over to look at him and then ended up looking at Principal Nezu.

"I work fast." That got an unbelievable look from all of them but it seemed as if no one wanted to comment on it.

"Regardless I refuse to attend a school of all places." The words school alone just had a bitter taste in his mouth. Anyone who would want to send him to a school must be certifiably insane. They had to be. Especially if they read his file of all things. Then again, was Percy even supposed to consider Nezu a rodent? Perhaps being insane was in his blood, that or his little tiny brain.

"That sounds fine." The Principal said in a high pitched voice as he smiled and nodded at Percy. Walking around the table, the rodent headed towards the chair and slowly climbed to the top of it and sat in it. His head was barely able to peak over the top of it. "That works great if you want to never leave here, stuck in a dark cage where you'll be stuck to a life of endless torture! Hehe! Yes! That would be great! Then you will truly get to understand the pain that my brethren has gone through! That would be wonderful! I cannot wait!" The rodent began to mumble with a fierce look on his mouth, not even looking at Percy. The rodent let out an evil laugh every few seconds.

"Is this normal?" Percy couldn't help but ask. The personalities he was beginning to deal with reminded him immensely of dealing with the gods. Were all people a crack job or a lunatic?

The skeleton man calmly ended up taking a seat next to Percy. "Regardless of our Principals tendency to go a little over the edge, he is right in a way. At the moment you have two choices. You can either choose to attend U.A, where you will be heavily watched by all staff. We would let you have some leeway, of course but we can't exactly let you go free." His tone was raspy as he spoke and he sounded much older then he looked the longer he went on.

"Who are you exactly?"

The skeleton man immediately looked uncomfortable. "My name is All Might. I was the hero that took down your friend, Nico."

There was a tense silence that flooded into the atmosphere as both participants stared at one another. Even Nezu who seemed to go on a ramble that could have traveled around the room, froze. The temperature within the room seemed to drop several degrees, as neither All Might or Percy talked.

Shakily, Naomasa quietly grabbed onto his back up radio that was in his pants pocket. The detective didn't want to draw attention to himself in this situation but he also didn't know how the boy was going to react at seeing the man that had essentially put his friend into prison.

"Okay."

Just like that the tension within the room fled and both Nezu and Naomasa had let out a breath they didn't know they were holding in. The people that were filming the four within the room also let out a breath of relief, worried that something was going to happen.

"Okay?" All Might blinked, making sure that he had heard the boy correctly, "Okay?"

"Well yeah?" Percy looked at the man with furrowed eyebrows. "I mean Nico didn't exactly do a whole lot of good. If he was killing innocents then he probably did deserve a good beat down. So thanks for that old man."

"I...I see." A relief traveled through All Might after hearing that from Percy, perhaps the boy did have some good qualities just like Naomasa thought.

"However regarding school. I doubt there is anything you can promise me that would make me go." Percy looked back at Principal Nezu. "And when I say anything I really mean anything."

There was a silence that went around the group of the two adults and the rodent. An occasional glance was thrown towards one another with no one knowing what to say.

Finally the exhausted Naomasa looked up at the boy with a glint of something in his eyes. The longer that Percy stared into his coal eyes the more he found his curiosity spiking, wondering what he was trying to portray. "Look at it this way Percy, you have two choices. You can either go to school where it will teach you about today's society or you can be locked up in a cell all your life. What's the plan?"

Leaning forward, a dangerous look appeared in Percy's eyes. "Look Mr. Naomasa, I've played your game and I've been a good boy for the past few days. I listened to what you ask but let's make something clear."

A cold chill entered the room and the once kind sea green eyes turned dark, like a storm that was ready to break down from the heavens above and strike them where they stood. The playful and charismatic smile turned into something sinister and the man looked downright furious.

" _You don't boss me around."_

With those five words spoken, the air returned to normal. The playful smile returned and his sea green eyes shot a wink at the detective.

For a moment Naomasa thought that he had imagined it all, if it was something that in his mind was a possible outcome from arguing with the demigod. The beating in his heart continued at an accelerated pace and his hand nervously went to put his hand on his chest. ' _He hadn't imagined it, right?'_

No, no he hadn't. Principal Nezu had a shocked face on his features and All Might's hand had grown to its previous form. He had definitely not imagined it.

Still, he had a job to do, "H-How about a consensus?" The detective cursed himself slightly at faltering in front of the young boy. He was told the boy was supposed to go to school, but after that display something inside him stopped. Had he made a horrible mistake for waking the boy up?

Crossing his arms, the demigod leaned back into his seat, getting into a slouched position. Now the boy looked little more than an average high school student. "I'm listening."

"A trial period at the school. If you like it, then you will stay and we will help you ease into your new life. A small trial period, but what other ideas do you have?" Naomasa was desperately hoping it would work, he didn't have many other plans. Ideally if it didn't work he would go back outside and talk to his boss.

"How long would this trial period last?"

Naomasa's mind wandered for a bit, "Ideally for about a year, we would give you a dorm with other students that around you age. A teacher will help you settle in and it would give you a chance to interact with the kids you age."

"I accept then. One year. No more and no less." Naomasa was surprised when he showed no hesitation in response, and when his eyes met Percy's once again, they were slightly glazed with a mixed expression masking his face.

"Great!" The cheerful Principal Nezu smiled with delight on his rodent like face. "Well come along! Why don't you have a fight with one of our students to get all of that pent up anger out!"

"...Huh? What pent up anger?" By the time Percy's question had escaped his lips the Principal was already at the door, tapping his foot.

"Well we do need to see how strong you are after all! You are going to the best hero school in the world!"

After the two of them had both left, Naomasa quietly sat in his chair. He was exhausted from running on little sleep and the event that happened in front of him replayed over and over again in his mind.

"That boy…" His long time friend Toshinori whispered to himself. His eyes were hard and the man looked to be thinking deeply. "He has gone through quite a bit."

The detective paused and looked towards his friend, "What do you mean Toshinori?"

The greatest hero in their generation hummed to himself. "Think of it this way Naomasa. The man just wakes up out of the blue in a new found place. He then learns he is in the future and now has to deal with it. He has no idea who to trust and only to roll with his gut. How would you feel?"

"He is being rather mature about the situation, despite that outbreak moments ago."

A wry smile appeared on All Might's lips. "I have a feeling that he is a very interesting boy and there are many possibilities to how this could work out. His eyes are old, maybe even older than ours. Yet there is so much life still within them."

Naomasa paused for a moment and gave his friend a look. "You are beginning to sound like Gran Torino. You aren't that old my friend.

A bubbling laugh came out of All Might's lips. "Perhaps he's worn off on me just a little bit."

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, sorry it's been so long and I've been really really bad about updating. Sorry**

 **Nolifeking222: Percy will not be taking anyone elses powers? Not really my cup of tea I'm sorry.**

 **DearlyFictitious: Sorry not sorry!**

 **Alex Flocker: I know, I know! I'm sorry!**

 **Ferdiad: Sorry Sorry! Not bothering with differences**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I own a discord server! Join it! Server code: yaDbUv2**


	5. Familiarizing Details

Familiarizing Details

I need friends.

Both Percy and the rodent entered an arena that looked more like a high school gymnasium than anything else. Other then the lines on the floor, there was nothing else in the room. On the far side of the room stood three people and in front was a boy that stood proudly.

Percy's eyes rapidly blinked on the boy in front of him. With a daunting smile on the teen's face, it was also filled with courage and excitement. There was something that threw Percy off as he stared at the boy.

"You're a cartoon." The words were uttered out of Percy's mouth as he stared at the boy. He had seen quite a few things over these past few days. A bear that could talk and happened to be the head of a prison, people with horns, a rodent for a principal. This was a new one. "You're a cartoon." He said once more in surprise.

The boy in question turned to look at him and smiled brightly. "You must be Percy Jackson! I've heard so much of you from our Principal Nezu! I can't wait for you to come to U.A with us!"

Percy's eyes glanced at the rodent at his side. It had only been an hour since he had met the rodent and somehow the cartoon boy had heard of him? "You work fast."

The rodent shrieked with glee, "Well, when you plan on taking over- I mean when you lead one of the most beneficial schools in the entire world you do have to work quite fast!"

Nerves on the back of Percy's neck stood up, but Percy was quick to wave it off. Naomasa had told him about the rodent in front of him being as abstract as they came. "I see." Percy murmured and shoved his hand out to the teen across from him, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I guess. So when are we doing this thing?"

"Oh! A new student!" Blue hair bounded forward, and suddenly Percy was face to face with a girl just as old as the cartoon boy. "I heard you were in carbonite or something? Isn't that cool? What's it like waking up out of it? Did you feel like a zombie? Or did you become a zombie? Wait! Don't answer any of those questions! All for One said you are the most powerful hero ever! Is that true?" With every question, she asked she grew closer and closer to his face until they were only inches apart. "Wow, you're really handsome!"

Hesitantly, Percy put his hands on the girl's shoulders and pushed her back. "Yes, I was in carbonite or something like it, I guess? No, I'm not a zombie, or at the very least, I have no desire to eat your brains. I don't know if Nico actually said that, but it could be possible, no I am not the most powerful, there are others more powerful out there, and thank you?"

The cartoon boy let out a light chuckle. "Nejire be nice! I told you that you have to allow people room to breathe, you know!"

The girl took another step back with a sheepish look. "My bad Mirio! There's just so much I need to know!" With a bright smile, she turned and looked behind her. "Hey, Tamaki! Don't you think he's really cool! I think it would be enjoyable to fight him! I can't wait! Maybe we can all have the chance to fight him! Oh, this will be so much fun! Hey Percy!" She smiled brightly at him. She slightly reminded Percy of a puppy that saw a new toy for the first time. She was all over the place, and everything new excited her. "What type of quirk do you have?"

"Who knows?" Percy shrugged and looked back at Principal Nezu. "Do I need to do anything before we get this started?"

"Ah yes, well you need to pick who you wish to fight! You only need to beat one of them to get into U.A! Though technically you are coming here anyway so don't get too cocky! You don't have a choice!" Principal Nezu began to cackle as he stared at Percy. It quickly dispersed, though, and the rodent smiled at him. "So chose wisely!"

"All of them."

The four others in the room froze at his words. Principal Nezu looked up to Percy. "Perhaps I forgot to mention, but these three are the best students we have here at U.A. Mirio here alone is shooting to be the best hero in the world!"

Percy squinted his eyebrows. "So?" It's been only a week since the fight he had with Gaia when he had to deal with a Primordial goddess. He highly doubted that these people were on the level of the goddess that he had to deal with. If they were, then there was a massive chance that he was screwed but oh well, what can you do?

There was a fire in Principle Nezu's eyes as he connected everything together. "Very well, continue."

"Um, Principal Nezu?" Mirio asked with a warning in his tone. "Are you sure about this?" The boy's eyes were wary, yet there was a hint of curiosity in them.

The rodent was quiet for a second, thinking to himself. Principal Nezu's large eyes flashed from Percy then back to the group of three students. "Go ahead. I'm sure if young Percy here believes that he can overtake you all, well then, by all means, show him that our school is the best for a reason." The smile that principal Nezu gave was anything but subtle. The rodent was taking this as a challenge to heart.

"Very well!" A fierce but friendly look grew on Mirio's face as he turned back to Percy. "Well if our Principal deems it so then I will do my best to prove to him that he chose right. Let's do this!"

"Wait! How are we supposed to decide this? Are we all going in at the same time? Are we all going to attack at once? Oh, this is so exciting! We haven't practiced our teamwork in so long!" Nejire swayed from side to side, the multiple possibilities were flying through her head of what could happen. "I'm so happy!"

Tamaki nervously scratched his head. "Shouldn't we not be talking about this right in front of him Nejire?"

"Oh. Probably?" She turned around and asked her classmate with a sheepish look as she scratched her head. "Oh well!"

Mirio clapped his hand and his fist together, which generally would have been to look menacing. It might have worked the way it was intended if the boy wasn't a cartoon and all Percy wanted to do was let out a chuckle. "Well, let's take him down! The Big Three way!"

A snort escaped Percy, and he was quick to clammer up, how could someone be so childish and like a cartoon? The small smile seemed to fade though, as Percy realized what they were about to do. Putting his hand into his pocket, he was quick to take out his pen and uncap it. The familiar pen morphed into a three-foot-long blade with a piercing look to it.

The three in front of him who had been joking around just moments before now halted their actions and stared at him. For a moment the two sides were caught in a staring contest, they wouldn't have been able to take a breath of out place if they tried..

"Well this is fun and all but don't start while I'm here! At least give me a chance to getaway! This small Principal would like to be in a safe place before anything happens!" Another cackle shook the two sides from their previous thoughts, and Percy felt the urge to sweatdrop, he had forgotten all about the small rodent. Quietly, Percy watched as the rodent's little feet shuffled towards the edge of the gym where he took a seat on one of the lower benches. "Mr. Togata, Ms. Hado and Mr. Amajiki, please make sure to show Percy the full might of U.A. Oh, and no killing!"

Once the principal finished talking, it was like a switch had been flipped as Mirio lunged at him. The playful look on the teen's face was now gone, and the navy blue eyes almost seemed to turn pitch black as he focused on the fight at hand.

He was fast, those were Percy's first thoughts as Mirio's punch reached towards Percy and made its way towards his face, prepared to pummel him to the ground. Bringing up his arm, Percy was able to parry the blow with his left hand and went for a quick thrust with Riptide. His balance ended up fleeing him; however, as Mirio's hand went through his own?

Percy's sea-green eyes widened for a moment, and the smirk from Mirio told him that the man had indeed done something. Trying to take a step back, multiple tentacles shot from Mirio's right and went to grasp onto Percy in an attempt to hold him in place.

"Well, that was easy enough." Tamaki scratched his chin with his free hand. "Wasn't this guy supposed to be-" His mumbling was quick to cease as a fist sent him tumbling across the gym.

"Tentacles, really?" Percy murmured as he got rid of the excess appendages by slicing them off. He stopped in his footsteps for a moment and took a step back, dodging the fist that almost clipped his nose. A second fist appeared and punched Percy flew back from his spot.

The demigod looked at the man who once again smirked at him in an almost taunting and playful fashion. Not only that, but it seemed as if he could phase through anything. Something that would make it a pain just to hit him. His eyes then quickly shifted to Tamaki who had already gotten up, the man had a few light scratches on him but looked as dangerous as Mirio now when it came to the fight. That just left…

"Oh, my turn! Yay!" Percy's eyes glanced up to see Nejire with a bright smile as she was flying in the air. She threw her hands in front of her and waves of visible energy traveled at Percy.

The demigod was quick to move as he flew out of the way. Now that he had a basic understanding of the trio, it was clear that he would have to take out Mirio last. Not only was he the most persistent, but he had a power that Percy didn't know how to deal with yet.

Percy continued to dodge the attacks sent at him, slowly making his way towards Tamaki. Try was perhaps a better word, for when he wasn't being beaten down by shockwaves, Mirio was in his face and halting his forward progress. Partway through the fight the man had lost his clothes and began to go under the ground, only to appear almost on top of Percy.

"Stay still!" Nejire eventually called in a frustrated tone. The smile on her face had dropped, and she was completely concentrated on trying to hit Percy.

More tentacles seemed to shoot at Percy, and instead of slicing them as he had done before, the demigod grabbed them. Yanking them with as much strength as he could muster, Tamaki, having been unprepared for the sudden pull, all but flew into the demigod.

His abrupt flight was cut short when he travelled right into one of Nejire's shockwaves.

A loud cry was heard, and the tentacle user's body flopped as it hit the ground. The man groaned, but that was good enough for Percy.

"Tamaki! Oh no! I'll get him for you, I'm so sorry for hitting you!" Nejire cried out quickly and went back to focusing on Percy. Her eyes were slanted as she glared at him for a split second. "That's not nice!"

Another snort wanted to escape Percy's lips, but unfortunately for him, he had to focus on the man in front of him. Mirio was given a second wind as his comrade went down. Punches rained one after another, all aimed at places that would have either knocked Percy out, or at the very least, taken him out of the fight, if he were to get hit by any of them.

Percy couldn't dodge forever, a jab from Mirio was enough to send him across the gym, and a hit from Nejire made some blood cough out from his mouth. That really was brutal.

"That's it." While he had been trying his best beforehand, it was clear that his so-called 'quirk' was going to be needed for this. The familiar tug in his gut hit him, and water was quick to come to his aid. With a smirk, Percy chucked his sword right at Nejire who barely dodged it in time. Once she regained her bearings from the abrupt aerial maneuver, she looked back at it with wide eyes.

"Hey! What-" Her words were quickly muffled as a fist of water slammed into her and punched her into the ground. The water was quick to form back around Percy, and he was glad to see that she didn't need to cough up any water, she would be fine aside from some soreness due to the impact.

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent." Percy tsked with a light smile,one that faded as he tuned to look at Mirio.

The man looked less than pleased, and his eyes had seemingly become a coal-black. Yet, there was a smile on his face. Mirio was also enjoying this quite a bit it seemed.

Running at Percy, the man threw himself into the ground and popped up right in front of Percy. A fist was aimed at his face, and if Percy knew better, his speed had increased. The demigod only had time to block the attack, and he flew into a wall.

He could feel the blood as it trickled down his forehead. He ignored it; however, he knew a challenge when he saw one. Water reached out to Percy and began to heal his wounds, revitalizing him and yet draining him somewhat to control the water.

The man gave him no time to recuperate. Mirio shot at him once more and went to punch him in the face. This time he saw it coming and dodged him, blasting him in the back with water. The water made him fly past Percy and into the same wall that he had just been in. "It's a comfy bed, isn't it?"

The smile on Mirio's face grew. "It's quite nice, I think it suits your style more though."

"That's quite enough you two."

Mirio's hand unclenched at the same time as the water around Percy dropped to the ground. Two sets of eyes made their way to the small rodent that had somehow remained untouched during their battle, as he walked towards them. "Both of you did really well, and I'm proud of both of you, however." The rodent turned away from the two of them and looked at the damage caused by all of them. "As enjoyable of a battle as it was, it was only meant to test your abilities." Percy was pretty sure the rodent had mumbled something under his breath but was unable to pick up on it. "Regardless, this was just a spar, I didn't mean for you to almost break the gym. Other classes do need to use this, you know."

Percy had the decency to look sheepish. "Ah, sorry about that." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "Will Tamaki and Nejire be alright?"

"Of course! My students only receive the best of the best when it comes to medical treatment, besides it will take a bit more than that to take them down! Isn't that right, Mr. Amajiki, Ms. Hado?" The Principal looked in between the two that had just been fighting. Both of them turned to face Tamaki and Nejire. Tamaki looked to be the worse out of the two, he had a small bit of blood trickling out of his ripped clothes. Nejire on the other hand, only had one injury, and had blood trickling down her forehead.

All in all, the two looked well enough, just a bit of medical treatment and they would be fine. Percy wondered if ambrosia would have worked on people that had quirks, but decided against testing it. Wouldn't want people to combust into flames after all, if there was some still around.

"Woah! How did you do that?" Nejire was up in Percy's face within seconds, and Percy subconsciously took a step back with wide eyes. "You dodged all my attacks! Well, almost all, do you stretch? You're really agile after all…" She trailed off, deep in thought. After a moment, her eyes shone brightly, and it was like a lightbulb had gone off in her head. "That water! Is that your quirk? It healed you as well! That's so cool! Can you show me how you do that sometime? It appeared out of nowhere! I hadn't expected it at all."

Percy's mind wandered for a moment as she was up close in his space. She reminded him of Artemis for a moment. A calming and free spirit that was not limited to anything. For the second time today, he gently pushed her back out of her space, and she gave a slightly embarrassed blush. "Sorry about that!" She said in a cheerful tone as she took a step back.

"Well, You should always dodge attacks I guess? No, I don't really stretch. I guess you could say the water is my quirk. Though it's something I've had since I was born."

Nejire looked confused for a moment and stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "I thought everyone had their quirks since they were born? Even if it doesn't manifest until you're about three, right Tamaki?"

The squid hero looked at the ground, unable to meet her eyes. "That is correct, Nejire."

"Regardless, it was a great quirk to fight against! I must say that it was quite a fun spare. Let's do it again sometime, Percy." Mirio exclaimed and held out his hand to Percy. While they hadn't been able to finish their fight, it still had been a fun battle, even Percy had to agree.

The demigod smiled at him and clasped his hand into Mirio's with a firm handshake. There was a clear sign of respect between the two of them that would go on for history.

"Well now that that's done with, I believe I have some things to do. Would the three of you kindly show Percy around campus and once you are done, return him to my office? Let's say in about two hours." Nezu held out his paw to Percy. "Welcome to the U.A. Percy."

"Come on we'll show you around, Percy! Let's go!" Nejire grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the door that he had entered with the rodent. "I'm pretty sure all of the teachers should be around here somewhere, perhaps you'll even be in our class! Oh, that would be so exciting! The Big Three could instead become The Big Four! Sounds catchy, don't you think?" Nejire continued to ramble as they walked out the front door.

"Sure? I don't know where they are putting me though." Percy glanced back at Mirio and Tamaki. The Principal had seemingly already disappeared. Mirio looked amused with his arms tightly by his side while Tamaki had a more laid back expression with his hands in his pockets.

"Get used to it Percy. This is Nejire we are talking about." Tamaki paused and looked down at his clothes. "Now that I think about it, I should probably go get dressed. Nejire, you should do the same."

Nejire halted in her footsteps and looked down at her clothes. "Oh, dang! My clothes are ruined!" Quickly she let go of his hand and turned around. "You can hang out with Mirio until we return! We will be right back!" Skipping over to Tamaki, she grabbed him and flew off into the distance.

Mirio let out a hearty laugh. "She's an interesting one, isn't she? So what ability was that exactly back there? Water control?"

Shrugging to him, Percy took one last glance through the open doors and at the ruined gymnasium. "I can control all forms of water with some other properties and whatnot. If it isn't the natural form of water itself, I grow tired faster. How about you? Almost all of my hits were missing quite easily."

Mirio grinned at the demigod. With a puffed up chest, he stated proudly, "Permeation."

"Permeation? Never heard of it."

Mirio hummed to himself for a bit, the smile was wide and charismatic Percy noted. "I can travel through any solid form out there. If I decided to turn it off while still in the object, I would just pop right back out. Awesome right?"

Percy couldn't imagine having other abilities, but even he had to admit that it was pretty amazing when it comes to fighting. "That is… a great quirk to have."

The cartoon figured laughed. "Well, it wasn't so easy to use, but I got there. Took a few years though but once I got there? Well, I've had a good time and made amazing friends along the way. How about you, what made you decide to come to U.A.?" Mirio had a concentrated face for a moment. "I can't really remember a time where a transfer student occurred now that I think about it, you must be pretty special."

Gesturing him forward, Mirio began to walk down the steps from the gymnasium. "They didn't tell you about it?"

Mirio shook his head, "Only small details. All for One naming you the greatest hero of all time. A villain like that naming someone a hero? Now that I think about it, they said you were in carbonite."

Clicking his tongue, Percy glanced at the various buildings that were around them. "Apparently for over 400 years."

A whistle escaped his lips. "400 years? I can't even begin to think. To wake up in a new place and have no one…" A sudden realized came over Mirio. The cartoon stopped in his tracks, and a lightbulb seemed to pop up for him. "You're all alone right now, aren't you?"

"Well I'm standing with you right now, aren't I?"

Mirio shook his head, "That's not what I mean, you have no one that you know of. Unless you knew who All for One was. Even then there are rumors he passed away from his wounds while in Tartarus Prison. The teachers have all been quiet about it though, so I'm not positive."

"How would you like a small history lesson on the time before quirks, Mirio?" Percy asked the teen. There was something charismatic about Mirio that seemed to pull you in. He was the type of man that would one day be a perfect family member that you would never want to let go.

Mirio caught back up to Percy as he was walking. Percy's eyes were focused on the bright blue sky with various clouds within it. "About?"

"The man you knew as All for One, or more importantly, someone who I considered a brother that fought by my side."

His ears seemed to perk up in interest, and he tilted his head at Percy. "I'm listening." There was a shift in his voice, but Percy was unable to place it.

"Nico Di Angelo was born in…" And so Percy told him. He told Mirio about how the boy had lost his mom, his sister. Being locked in a hotel with no way out. The look on Mirio's face was incredulous as he mentioned the Lotus Hotel, a hotel that made the people trapped in it immortal.

He left out individual bits and pieces about his own adventures, those were not needed in the story of Nico. The story was not about Percy, it was about his friend Nico.

As he was nearing the end of the story, Percy began to feel tears reaching the corners of his eyes. The demigod paused right before he said the last few words about Nico. There was a sudden realization hitting him as he indeed was in a brand new world. He had no one here, and the only person he knew had died right before his eyes. His mom, his dad, Paul, his friends from camp, the gods and Annabeth. They were gone, all gone.

"I-I… Words refused to be strung together, and Percy suddenly felt light-headed. He hadn't realized this would happen when talking about Nico.

"Percy?" Mirio looked alarmed and grabbed onto Percy, leading him over to a bench.

It took a few moments, but Percy sat down on the bench and stayed quiet. Mirio said nothing but sat next to him.

"Thanks."

Mirio's smile brightened. "Don't worry about it! It's what friends are for."

Percy was no longer crying, but his eyes were sullen and downcasted, "Yeah, friends."

Mirio's smile went away, and his non-pupil eyes looked at Percy. "Hey, Percy."

The demigod looked up at Mirio, and he took notice of the small sun that seemed to be right behind him. "While I may not know you that well. I can say for my friends and me that we will be here for you as long as you are there for us. So, friends?" Mirio reached out a hand.

Percy wanted to roll his eyes from the cheesiness that was Mirio. Nonetheless, he felt new respect for the cartoon. "Thanks, Mirio," Percy took the offered hand, and Mirio pulled him to his feet.

"Hey, guys! We're back!" Nejire, with Tamaki holding on for dear life, landed right before the two newfound friends. "So, Percy? How was the tour? Did Mirio show you some awesome places? Oh, what was your favorite part?"

The two boys looked sheepish, "We… didn't exactly get to do the tour, I guess?"

Nejire lit up at the mention of that. "Well, come on! We can show you around!"

There will be no Yaoi in this fanfiction. Just wanted a bit of bromance.

It's been a fair minute since I wrote, there's a strong possibility I'll come back and edit this.

Beta'd by Sawce 9/27/2019


	6. Loving Details

**[Certain phrases and quotes were taken from the anime. I do not own anything regarding My Hero Academia or Percy Jackson]**

 **Loving Details**

 **Why do I even write anymore?**

Away from earth stood a council of thrones that created a circle. Multiple thrones were full of their respected individuals while other thrones stood empty.

Near the entrance of the throne room stood two extra thrones that looked like they had been desecrated. They looked old and frail, ready to collapse at any moment. They had been untouched, one for centuries while the other for millennia.

One of the thrones looked light, filled with various clouds that seemed to lift the throne up. The only issue with that is various clouds were missing and some even after so many years began to fade away. The other throne looked to be made of various rocks and minerals. A few of the trees on the side of them stuck out. It looked rather normal but on closer inspection, various roots began to crack the seat that one was supposed to sit on.

Eventually, a person flashed in the middle of the throne room and the various hushed whispers came to a halt. The woman was dressed in pitch black close with specks of white on it. Her eyes matched the clothing that she wore and she walked towards a throne that was at the head of the council.

Each step she took seemed to be more gradual than the one before and she paused right before her throne. Her eyes were wandering around the room and she looked lost in thought. Something was bothering the woman and it was bothering her immensely.

With a sigh she sat down. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice." Her voice was soft and quiet but her words carried a firmness behind them that made everyone straighten up in their seats. "It is a shame that two of my other children can not be with us. Uranus is fading deeper and deeper into the void, I am afraid that Gaia is following suit."

"It just means that we are not nearly as immortal as we would like to believe." The Primordial of the Seas murmured to himself but everyone in the throne room heard him. "We should be more careful."

A scoff was heard from the other side of the throne. "We should be using our brains and not getting cocky. Despite making that world both of them lost it! What a joke."

"Nyx…" Her husband warned her with a quiet stare.

"She is right." A low and slow voice spoke with a specific tone that sent shivers down everyone else's spine.

On one side of the throne room, a man stood up and stretched his legs. Walking down the stairs to his throne, he held out his arms in a dramatic pause. "Think of it this way. We have learned from our mistakes. The only reason that Uranus died was from his symbol of power destroying him. He grew cocky and arrogant. With Gaia, we learned quite quickly that with enough power we can be destroyed. While Uranus will most likely not be coming back, we don't know the situation with Gaia yet. There is much-unexplored territory here."

"Aether is right." The familiar tone spoke once more. "However, that is not why we are here. Isn't that right, Mother?"

All eyes turned back to the leader of the council. An unfamiliar look was on her face and she stared into the distance. The sound of fingernails could be heard as she tapped on the pitch-black throne.

"Mother?"

Her eyes snapped to the voice. Her children were watching her with wary and concerned eyes. Taking a deep breath to herself, she gave an uneasy smile to them. "After the death of Gaia, we went to Earth and sought justice for those that had done the damage to her, yes?"

The Primordial's all shot glances at one another but various sounds of affirmation were heard. Mother smiled graciously at them and then closed her eyes.

"Nico di Angelo has died."

There was silence for a moment as various facial expressions appeared on the Primordials. Nyx rolled her eyes, not giving a care in the world. Ourea looked troubled but kept quiet.

Tartarus was the first one to speak up, "Why do we care? He did his job."

Mother's eyes flicked over to Tartarus. The man felt a shiver roll down his spine while under the gaze of his mother. Her mind that had been previously focused on something else now gave Tartarus it's full attention. "And yet, The Greek Pantheon still lives on."

Nyx stood up from her chair. Her eyes showed raw emotions of hate and anger. "They should have died out ages ago. Nico forsook the pantheon. It should no longer exist-"

"Yet it does." Hemera, let out a droll, having kept quiet up to this point. "Yet I do not care nor worry. After all, most of the gods and goddesses of that Pantheon are dead. Long gone, the ones that happened to not be desecrated to pieces- well as many pieces, will still take millennia to reform." She shrugged and waved it off. "Who cares."

"As much as it pains me to agree with Hemera, she is right," Eros spoke softly, his eyes held to the ground with a scrunched-up forehead. "We did our job with the planet Earth, why would we visit it once more? Other then our godly duties, we have no reason to go there or to care. Even if a demigod or so lives. They won't be able to rebuild and eventually the blood will dilute itself so much it will not matter." His finger came up to his lip as a sudden thought occurred to him. "Unless?" A sudden look of worry filtered onto his face but quickly dispersed.

"I was thinking the same." Aether murmured unhappily, taking a guess of what Eros had been going towards. "Percy Jackson has come back." He spoke as his eyes went to his Mother.

The rest of the council follow suit as they turned towards her. Her eyes were closed and her head leaned back against her throne. "Yes, he has returned to the land of the living."

"That's impossible." Erebus shot up this time. "We tried opening that fucking vault for ages! Ages! Not even our power could crack open that thing! Even then we buried it under thousands and thousands of pounds of rubble. He was not supposed to reawaken."

Pontus shook his head. "I have felt it as well. The sea calls out to him, whispers his name and has waited for his return."

"He is a demigod, who cares?" Nyx snorted. "We can all just attack Earth once more and wipe them out once and for all. It's that simple."

"Why must we attack him in the first place?" Tartarus murmured through his deep voice. "Everyone he loves and cares for is dead. He is in a futuristic world with little knowledge of it at this point. He is all alone with no one to love him or care for him. Percy Jackson will live knowing that he has failed. It's a torture in itself."

Aether rose an eyebrow at the Lord of the Pit. "You not caring to kill someone? That's a first."

"While I do not care for humans nor monsters. He is someone that can be respected. While I do still respect him, he has done things to our family that I hate."

Nyx shot an angry look at him. Standing up from her throne once more, she marched over to Tartarus and stood right in front of him. "He deserves to be nothing but the dust under my boot."

A smirk appeared on Tartarus's face. "Yet, Gaia said the same thing. Look at where she is now."

"Enough you two." Mother spoke with a firm tone and shot a glance at Nyx. "Get back to your seat child."

Nyx faced her mother and let a low bow before returning to her seat. The mother let out a sigh as she watched her most trouble child be a pain, a migraine was already on the way. "Tartarus is right, the boy was supposedly a nothing. We will leave him be."

"Mother! This cannot happen! I will not let Gaia's name go-" Nyx began but was soon cut off.

A hand made its way to Nyx's hand and she began to calm herself. "He will die like all mortals. Leave it be Nyx."

She knew when she had been beaten. Nyx looked at the rest of the room and felt a wave of anger enter her. No one agreed with what she was saying, not even her own husband. "I will deal with him myself then." Standing up from her throne, she began to walk towards the exit.

"Nyx?"

Her back was turned to her mother and it took all her willpower to tighten hold of her emotions. Her mother would do that same look that she had done to Gaia not 400 years earlier. She would not fail this time though. She would take down Gaia's killer no matter what.

With a blank face she turned to meet her Mother's sadden one. "Do not do this my child."

"I will do what I must Lady Chaos." With that Nyx turned her back to the Primordial and walked out.

A single tear went down the right cheek of the mother.

 **My Fallen Angel.**

Percy Jackson was a man of grit. He had gone through hardships that made others seem weak. He had pushed forward to the top and no matter how many times he had been thrown onto the ground, he pulled himself back up and overcome whatever issue that was thrown his way.

Despite all of this, there were still things that he was unaccustomed to. The first?

Kids.

They weren't actually kids. They were only two years younger than him. First years at high school. They started high school a year later than in his timeline. While teaching the younger kids swordsmanship had always been Percy's job at Camp Half-Blood, he hadn't been to deeply invested into it. He taught them how to survive during a dangerous time period but he had very little actual time teaching them as he was always out on missions.

Or have amnesia at a different camp, there was that as well.

The rodent had a dilemma after his talk with Percy and decided this was the best course of action for the young demigod. He would be a teacher's assistant for the next few months with a man named Shota Aizawa. According to the rodent, this way he would be experiencing first hand the lifestyle that highschoolers lived day to day while also actively learning how society was. It was a win-win in the rodent's mind..

"So you're my assistant now huh?" The black-haired teacher glossed over him for a moment. The man looked tired as if he hadn't slept in a while. Dark black eyes looked exhausted and his black hair was untamed as if it hadn't been brushed in a while. Despite all of this, it was Percy's first time meeting the man and he seemed bored more than anything.

Percy glanced at the man then back to the rodent. After seeing the rodents smile he sighed and looked back to Aizawa. "Yeah I am, names Percy Jackson."

"Another problem child to deal with," Aizawa muttered with an annoyed look in his eyes and looked to his principal. "I didn't realize it would be so soon."

The demigod winced and was ready to snark back a rather rude comment but the rodent spoke up, "With the recent attacks and the increase in villains. I thought it best to have some back up for you. After all, class 1-A has been in a few troubling situations lately. I'm sure that even you can agree with that Shota? I did mention it quite last week after all." The rodent smiled expectantly at him. There was an underlying tone in the rodents voice that told Shota there was no room for argument.

Sighing to himself, Aizawa looked back over at Percy. "I've heard quite a bit about you. Welcome to being a glorified babysitter."

A grin escaped Percy's lips. "Isn't that all teaching is?" With the few little times that Percy had to teach, it was more making sure they didn't accidentally kill themselves than teach.

Nezu looked between the two of them and smiled. "Well, I'm glad that the two of you are getting along. Now, the ceremony is going to be starting soon, why don't you go get acquainted Shota and take Mr. Jackson with you."

Eraser Head sighed at the mention of his students. Standing up, he gestured Percy to follow and left the room. Percy followed soon after giving the rodent one last wave.

There was a quiet silence between the two of them as they walked down the hallways of U.A. Aizawa looked more than disinterested as his eyes looked down the hall. Percy walked step by step with him and soon they arrived at a plain sliding door with a small '1-A' sign above the door.

To Percy's surprise, the room was empty. It was a typical high school classroom. There were about twenty desks or so sitting in front of one small podium. Behind the podium was a small whiteboard and other than that there wasn't much else within the classroom.

"Are we supposed to meet your students in here?" Percy asked him hesitantly. His eyes shifted over to the man who looked unsurprised that they weren't saying anything, the man gestured Percy within the room and closed the door. With a raised eyebrow, Percy watched as the man pointed to a seat. Shrugging to himself, Percy made his way over to the seat and sat down.

With an unhappy glance, the man sighed. "I have heard of your background. Quite simply put I understand why our Principal is putting me in charge of you. I'm sure you already know that you're still being watched at all times." After receiving a nod he continued. "Your job while being here is to protect the students first and foremost. While being my assistant you will not be questioning my way of teaching. Do you have any questions before I pester you some more?" The man looked more like he was asking the question out of necessity rather than actually wanting to know.

"Do you ever sleep?"

"No." The man's bluntness made a snort come out of Percy and even a wry grin graced the man's lips. "That said, I'm sure you understand the position you're in. All for One said you were the real deal. While we have no evidence you are on a tight leash with what you can do, let's call it a trial period. Now for students…" He went on to explain the daily student's lives and what Percy would be doing in the meantime. Percy quietly nodded his head and didn't interrupt him after that.

After an hour or so Percy got up from his seat and was told to stand 'menacingly' in order to scare the children. Rolling his eyes, he meandered his way over there and stood against the window, looking at the children that began to shuffle into the school. From the distance, he spotted the familiar faces of his friends. Mirio with a tough look on his face, Nejire bouncing to every step and Tamaki, who was in the back, giving his opinion every so often.

His eyes turned back to Aizawa-sensei as he would now be referred to as. "Will I ever be allowed to use the gyms to let train?"

"I'm sure if you asked the principal he would be inclined to let you train. You can also train with the students on the days that we decide to go out and train. One other thing you should know is that there will be various days where we don't do anything where you will be participating in the third year classes since they are your age. The Big Three have asked for you specifically multiple times. It seems like they have taken quite a liking to you."

Percy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. He had forgotten his friends had been called that. They seemed almost to carefree for something like that, then again this was a different time. "Well, they're good friends." Percy told the teacher as he stretched out. As he said this the door slid back open and students began to filter in. Various glances at Percy made it so the kids were at least interested with why Percy was within the room.

It didn't take long at all for the students to get properly in their seats with few whispers between them as they sat down. Part of Percy wondered if Aizawa had properly trained them to the point, knowing the little interactions they had and what he had said of them, Percy would think so.

"With the new semester now starting, we'll be going back to the regular class schedule. That being said I would like to introduce you to my new teaching assistant Percy. Starting today, he will answer any questions to the best of his ability." Percy gave a small wave to the rest of the class and smiled at them. "That being said, with everything that has happened lately it's now time to focus on your studies. This semester will be harder than the previous semester. Make sure you can keep up."

"I heard that he was All for One's-" A girl with pink skin and hair began until she froze. Her two horns twitched nervously and her mouth was open agape.

Aizawa was standing with a dark aura surrounding him. Red eyes glared down at the girl and his bandages that surrounded him were now floating. "What was that Ashido?"

"I haven't felt this way in a while!"

Sighing to himself, Percy's eyes watched the man to see what his teacher would do. The man's demeanor quickly went away and it was Aizawa's turn to sigh. The man quickly went on to explain the hero work studies that a student was asking. Various comments filled the room. After Aizawa was soon done with his comments, the door opened and in came another hero that Percy had met earlier, Present Mic.

With one last glance at the room filled with students, Percy left it. Following Aizawa as he left the room. "I hadn't realized there were rules when it came to being a hero."

"There are rules for everything in life. I assume it is not like when you were a hero." The man responded evenly. Percy walked with him as they headed towards the teacher's lounge.

Percy thought for a moment. "Perhaps not that, though I do find it interesting that you need licenses to help those in need. I'm assuming that I will need to work on getting one as well?"

Aizawa's eyes drifted over to his, "While I don't know the full details. I can promise you the heads of the hero industry are looking carefully at you because of what happened. Whether you need one or not is still up for debate. Perhaps talking to the principal will do you some good."

"I think I've seen enough of the principal then is healthy for the average person." He responded. Lifting up his arms he stretched them behind himself. "What do you want me to do today?"

"Paperwork."

 **My Fallen Angel.**

It was a few days later that Percy wanted to end up shooting himself. His worst fears that he had sprouted the past few nights were coming true as he glanced down at the copious amounts of paperwork that were held in front of him.

Aizawa-sensei has been so _wonderful_ to get a desk for him in the corner of 1-A. Deciding it would be better to spend more time with the students while they were being taught. He was near the window with a computer which was nice but on the other hand, he wanted to fall over and shoot himself.

It was only on the third day of being here that he refused to sit in the classroom with Present Mic while he was teaching. His screams were worse than the haiku's that Apollo has sprouted all day and that was saying something. The man practically screamed every word that came out of his mouth. At least Aizawa had been kind enough to give him earphones with a cellphone, that hadn't changed over the past few centuries.

Once again the demigod was at his desk and doing paperwork for the lazy teacher. He could practically feel the amused glance that came his way every so often and Percy was tempted to give him the bird. Even after explaining to the teacher he had dyslexia the man was amused. Rolling his eyes at the latest glance the teacher shot him, Percy put his headphones in and went to work.

 _Mineta is pretty bad at any sort of school work. Isn't he?_ Percy's eyes flicked up to the boy who was the size of a dwarf. The boy was drooling and he was looking at Percy? _Why is he looking at me?_

Two gentle hands poked Percy's sides and he shot out of his seat, grabbing onto them. A smiling Nejire was looking at him with Tamaki and Mirio standing behind her. "Hey, Hey! Percy, did I scare you? Was I scary? Are you ticklish? You seem rather ticklish to me! Why didn't you hang out with me yesterday! Did I scare you off? Hey, Hey!" She kept asking him questions as pulled on his shirt.

Percy gave a tight-lipped smile as he looked at them. "Shouldn't you guys be in class right now?"

Tamaki looked him in the eyes for a second that looked back down."The principal asked us to come."

The cartoon character of the group smiled brightly! "Yes, he asked us to come to explain the hero work studies that these lovely first years are going to be participating in! Isn't that exciting." The man flexed his arms in excitement. "When we heard that you were Aizawa-sensei's teacher assistant we decided to come right on over! When are we going to train again?"

An ominous cloud appeared behind the three of them. "While I'm sure glad that the four of you have a social call. We are in the middle of class."

"Percy!" Nejire kept tugging on his shirt, trying to get his attention. "Do you know if Eraserhead ever sleeps! Do you think that's why he is in such a bad mood? Oh I know! Maybe he didn't have his morning coffee! Do you know if he drinks coffee?" Nejire asked questions to Percy, disregarding that she was talking about the man that was in the same room as them.

Letting out a slight laugh at Eraserhead who went deeper and deeper into anger, Percy gently patted Nejire on the head. "Why don't you do what you guys have to do and we can talk after."

Nejire looked like a rising star as he said that. He gave a smile to both Mirio and Tamaki and both of them cheered on.

While Nejire and Tamaki began with their introductions, Mirio stole the show soon after, explaining to the children the importance of being a hero. Percy tuned him out and went to work, try to go to work was a better way to explain it. Soft blue curls were peering over his shoulder and he could feel warm breath on his neck. It was distracting and Percy had a hard time focusing, just as he normally did when Nejire was around.

"-Why don't you all fight me at once!" Mirio shouted across the room. He had a fist up into the air and he looked ecstatic at the idea of beating up little kids. The students all looked shocked at what he asked while Aizawa looked indifferent.

"Do what you want." Percy could already feel a headache forming, thoughts of how to get the kids to feel better plagued his mind. Part of Percy wanted to curse the man, something that Percy had been wanting to do the past few days more and more often. "Go get your gym clothes on meet at the gym we practiced your ultimate moves at." The class dispersed rather quickly and all that was left were the Big Three, Aizawa-sensei and Percy.

Percy's eyes turned over to Aizawa-sensei. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

His voice was devoid of emotions but Percy could swear he saw a glimmer of amusement behind his barren eyes. With a wave to Percy, the man began to walk away. "Come on Percy. I suggest you three get your gym clothes on as well."

"Hey, Hey, I want to spend more time with Percy though!" Nejire had a pout on her face as she tugged at Percy's shirt again, something that was beginning to become a regular occurrence.

"Nejire…" Percy awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. He hadn't had someone so interested in him before. Well at least someone that was crazy or wanted his blood. That was a first. "I'm sure we can hang out later today. You don't have to go do your work study correct?"

Her face lit up like a thousand suns. "Yay! I have to go change now bye!" She told him with a smile and quickly fled the room.

Mirio let out a slight laugh, "I haven't seen her this interested in ages! In anything! And it's only been a few weeks since we met! I must be off though! I need to show the students the meaning of Power!" With a thumb up and a wink, he left the room quickly followed by Tamaki who waved farewell.

 **I feel like my writing has deteriorated a ton.**


End file.
